Battle Challenge: High School - Season 1
by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell
Summary: The eighteen episode season. The seasons touches on Rape, Homosexuality, Abuse, Divorce, and other issues going on in high school.
1. Chapter 1

_**Season 1, Semster 1, Episode 1, 001 - The First Day of School, Part 1**_

* * *

_**-Main (A) Plot – Brandon-**_

Brandon Baxter was nervous. He was tired of keeping this secret and wanted to tell someone. But he didn't know how to tell anyone, he didn't even know how to react. Brandon wanted to tell someone but how would you react if you found out that the captain of the lacrosse team was gay?

Brandon was a sixteen year sophomore at Northshore High School. He was a straight a student who was currently dating Amber Kate O'Riley, the head cheerleader.

Brandon realized that he was gay when he met Jay Wolfe. Jay was another member of the lacrosse team and the guy of Brandon's dreams. There has been many times where Brandon had wanted to tell Jay that he had feelings for him but didn't know how he would react. He was scared, frightened and worried of how Jay would react.

Jay loved to party just like Brandon. Jay was dating the captain of the soccer team Liza Oaks. Jay and Liza met at a party in which Brandon planned. Brandon hated Liza with every passion. He hated seeing the man of his dreams with that girl. There have been several times where Brandon has tried to break them up, but they've all failed.

Brandon's moms SUV pulled up in front of the school. Brandon's mom name was Cynthia Baxter and she was an alcoholic. Brandon's dad name was Marcus. Marcus comes from a long line of lawyers. Brandon was the only reason Cynthia and Marcus where together. If it wasn't for Brandon, the two of them would have never been together.

Also in the car was Brandon's younger brother Eric. Eric was in the seventh grade and this was his first year at Northshore High School.

Eric wasn't into sports like his brother; Eric was more into music and video games. Eric's favorite video game franchise was Star Trek.

Brandon was in the passenger seat, Cynthia was in the driver's seat and Eric was in the backseat.

"Are you ready for your first day of high school, sweetie? Cynthia asked.

"Yeah." Brandon hesitated.

Eric was in the backseat playing his PSP.

"What about you, Eric are you ready?" Cynthia asked.

Eric takes his eyes off the screen and looks up at Cynthia.

"I could care less." Eric shrugged.

"Eric, mom there's something I need to tell you." Brandon took a deep breath,

"What is it sweetie?" Cynthia said concerned about her son.

"I'm gay." Eric turns his PSP off.

Tears begin running down Cynthia's face.

"Get the fuck out of my car." Cynthia shouted.

"But mom!" Brandon defended.

"I said get the fuck out of my car." Cynthia ordered.

Eric and Brandon unbuckled their seat belts and rushed out of the car. Cynthia drove off.

"I'm okay with you begin gay." Eric said.

"Sush!" Brandon hissed.

"I'm sorry." Brandon said.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Liza-**_

Liza and Jay are holding hand while walking in the hallway. Liza was the captain of Northshore High School's football team. While, Jay was just a regular player of the lacrosse team. Jay comes from a very rich family. Jay and Liza are also juniors at Northshore High School.

Liza and Jay have been together for two years, but there was one thing that was bothering them, people kept asking them if they had sex and they lied and said they have, but they really haven't. In Jay and Liza's hands where yellow papers that had their class schedules on it.

Liza also felt that Jay was suffocating him. Jay wanted to always spend time to Liza. Liza wanted to break up with Jay but was too afraid to say anything to him.

"I can't believe we only have one class together." Jay said angered at the fact that he didn't have any classes with his girlfriend.

"I know." Liza pouted.

Liza and Jay let go of eachothers hands and they gave eachother a quick peck.

"Do you think we can talk to Manson to see if we can change our schedules?" Jay said.

Liza just shrugged.

"Jay, there's something we need to talk about."

"Liza!" Alias shouted.

As Liza was about to finish her sentence she was interrupted by her best friend Alias. Walking with Alias was her twin brother Brayan.

"Alias!" Liza shouted.

Liza and Alias hugged eachother. Liza and Alias looked at their schedules.

"We have all the same classes together." Alias said.

"I know, I know." Liza said.

"Oh yeah, Brayan we don't have practice today." Jay said.

"Why?" Brayan shrugged, Brayan was quite disappointed to not have lacrosse practice today.

"Coach got mono and they couldn't find a replacement." Jay conformed.

"Alias, there's something I need to tell you." Liza whispered.

"What?"

Liza grabs Alias by the arm and begins to walk away but their stop by a curious Jay and Brayan, so they turn around.

"Where are you two going?" Jay asked.

"Oh, um" Liza said looking around trying to come up with an excuse.

"We-we-we have to go-go talk to Principal Josh Joshua about the student council elections." Alias stuttered.

"Oh okay." Jay said.

"Me and Brayan can come with you." Jay suggested.

"No!" Liza yelled, her voice echoing around the hallway.

"It's just that the two of you are bust talking about lacrosse." Jay replied.

"Okay!" A clueless Jay shrugged.

Alias and Liza turned around and began walking down the hallway.

"Why haven't you broken up with him yet?" Alias said.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because, I wonder what Jay will do if we break up." Liza shrugged.

"Aww. But aren't the two of you in love?"

Liza just shrugged. "I know this is gonna sound shallow, but I think I've fallen out of love with Jay."

* * *

_**-A Plot: Brandon—**_

Brandon is in his study hall room sleep. He is currently dreaming about Jay.

_**-Brandon's Fantasy—**_

It's raining outside and Brandon is in the middle of a road. Brandon is soaking wet. Jay runs up to Brandon and is also soaking wet.

"Brandon, there's something I need to tell you." Jay said.

"What is it?"

"I broke up with Liza, for you. I love you." Brandon said.

Brandon and Jay begin to lean in for a kiss.

**-END BRANDON'S FANTASY—**

But Brandon's fantasy is interrupted by his phone vibrating. Brandon looks at his phone and sees that he's got a text message from a guy named Nick.

_Nick: _

_Are you still in school?_

Brandon continues to look at the message.

* * *

_**-C Plot: Eric-**_

The bell rang meaning that it was time for the students to go back to class. Eric was walking down the hallway with a schedule in his hand.

"I wonder were class 450 is." Eric mumbled to himself.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Emily said looking on the ground.

Emily who was on the ground bumps into Eric making the both of them and their schedule's fall. Emily was the younger sister of Evan Treeson. Emily loved going out on adventures throughout her tree fort.

Throughout Emily's time in school, people told Emily that she was weird. But she didn't care; she just shrugged and walked away.

Emily gets up. "Need a hand?" she asked.

Emily held up her right hand to pull Eric up. Eric reaches for her hand and she pulls him up. Emily picks up the papers and hands one to Eric.

"My bad." Emily apologized.

Eric begins to blush. "No problem." Eric waved his head.

"What were you looking for exactly?" Eric asked.

"I was on an adventure." Emily said.

Eric laughed. "You know where in school right?"

"Yeah." Emily begins to spin around. Eric just looked at her and blushed, Emily stops spinning around and moves the hair that got into her eye.

"So what class do you have first?" Eric asked.

"I have art with Mr. Monroe." Emily replied.

"I don't know who he is." Eric shrugged.

"You weren't here yesterday for freshman orientation?"

Eric shook his head no.

"Oh, my god you missed the best day ever. They gave out doughnuts in every class." Emily boasted.

Emily and Eric both laughed.

"Well I have to go." Emily said. Emily turned around and began walking in the empty hallway.

"I'll see you later." Eric said. Eric begins to blush releasing he met the girl of his dreams.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Liza—**_

Later that morning around 10:50, Jay and Liza were in AP Algebra Class. Jay was sitting behind Liza. The classroom was quite because they were taking a test.

"Liza!" Jay said tapping her shoulder with his pencil.

Liza ignores Jay and just focuses on the test.

"Liza!" Jay said tapping her shoulder with his pencil.

Liza ignores Jay and just focuses on the test.

"Liza!" Jay said tapping her shoulder with his pencil.

Liza ignores Jay and just focuses on the test.

"Liza!" Jay said tapping her shoulder with his pencil.

Liza ignores Jay and just focuses on the test.

"Liza!" Jay said tapping her shoulder with his pencil.

Liza ignores Jay and just focuses on the test.

"Liza!" Jay shouted. Everyone in the classes took their focus off of the test and paid their attention to Jay.

Mrs. Collins was sitting at her desk and heard Jay shouting.

"Mr. Wolfe, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Collins said.

"No-no, Mrs. Collins." Jay stuttered.

"Liza, Jay, I'll be seeing you after school every day this week."

Liza gives Jay a mean look.

* * *

_**-Main (A) Plot – Brandon—**_

Brandon is in locker room for gym class and he is currently changing his shirt. With his locker open he also completely shirtless.

Brandon continues to look at Jay who was changing his shirt.

"I see you've been working out" Brandon stuttered.

"Yeah, I have." Jay said. Jay looked like he had he was sad and depressed. Jay put on his shirt and so did Brandon.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"Liza has been real distanced lately."

"Maybe, you should spend more time with her." Brandon suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks mate." Jay taps Brandon on the shoulder and Brandon blushes.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Liza—**_

Liza is sitting outside during lunch time sitting on a warm bench. She is eating an apple and is also reading the book "How to Train Your Dragon."

"Hiccup, you're a trip." Liza laughed.

Jay walks up to Liza who was sitting on the warm pack bench. In Jay's hand he had flowers. Liza looked up and noticed Jay and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Liza asked.

"I came here to spend more time with you. And I though this flowers would look beautiful in your room." Jay handed the flowers to Liza.

"Jay, there's something we need to talk about."

"My parents won't be home tonight. You can come over then." Jay kisses Liza on the cheek and skips away being happily in love.

Liza gets up off the bench, throws the flowers on the ground and begins stomping on them.

* * *

_**-C Plot: Eric- / -A Plot: Brandon-**_

Brandon and Eric are in the car with their dad. His dad also had a SUV but it was blue instead of red. Marcus. Marcus is driving, Eric is in the passenger seat and Brandon is in back seat.

"I can't believe your mom would do something like that." Marcus said.

Brandon just shrugged. Eric was looking out the window.

"And she's been drinking again." Eric said.

Eric turns his attention to his dad.

"I'm going to try and see if I can get custody of you guys."

Brandon, who is in the backseat, is waiting for a text from Jay.

"So how was your first day Eric?" Marcus asked.

"It was good." Eric replied. He started to blush because he kept thinking about Emily.

"Who's the girl?" Marcus noticed.

The car stops because of the red light.

"He name is Emily."

"Does she like you?"

Eric shrugs.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Liza—**_

Liza and Jay are in Jay's bedroom. Jay is shirtless but Liza still has her clothes on. Jay and Liza are making out.

Jay stops when he notices Liza's face.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Liza said.

"Sush!" Jay puts his index fingers on Liza's lips. He then takes it off and pulls out a magnum condom out of his pocket.

"Me and you are going to be together forever, where going to get married and have a few kids. God put us on this earth to be together forever, Liza." Jay continues to make out with Liza. But Liza has an uncomfortable look on her face.

* * *

_**-Main (A) Plot – Brandon—**_

Brandon is on his computer, he has an Apple Desktop. Brandon begins to type.

"If Jay, likes girls then maybe I can look for a boyfriend somewhere else." Brandon said.

Brandon begins to search up, "Gay Dating Website"

Brandon begins scrolling through the pictures and clicks on one.

_**BrandonBaxter15014**_

_**Hey, sexy! Send me one of your pics**_

He then sends a private message to a guy, the guy sends a message back. It seemed that Brandon and this guy have been talking a lot.

The guy sends a message back, it shows a picture of him naked.

_**NickNosh1111:**_

_**Now send me one of you.**_

Brandon goes into the bathroom and begins stripping his clothes off looking in the mirror. Brandon grabs his iPhone and begins to snap pictures of himself naked.

Brandon begins to shed a tear.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Liza— **_

Jay is his locker putting a few things away. Were Liza has a box in her hand, it's filled with stuff that he gave to her.

"Here." Liza says.

Liza hands the box too Jay and Jay grabs the box.

"What's this for?" Jay asked.

"I'm breaking up with you." Liza said.

"You can't break up with me Liza, we had sex." Jay said.

"Lots of couples have sex and break up Jay." Liza shrugged.

"You took my virginity." Jay shouted.

"And you took mines." Liza replied.

"Why, are you doing this?"

"Jay, I feel suffocated." Liza storms off.

* * *

_**-C Plot: Eric—**_

Eric is sitting in an empty classroom by himself.

Michael and his best friend Dakota walk into the class. Michael was the brother of Amber Kate O'Riley, the head cheerleader of the Northshore High School's Cheerleading Team. Michael was a freshman and he was also a model.

Dakota was Michael's best friend was a lesbian. She doesn't care what anyone thinks about her and will punch you in second.

"Hey." Eric said.

"Stay the fuck away from Emily." Michael ordered.

"Huh?" Eric said confused.

"Or you're going to pay." Dakota said tightening up her fist.

Michael and Dakota walk out of the room, leaving Eric confused.

* * *

_**-Main (A) Plot – Brandon—**_

Amber Kate and Brandon are seen arguing in the school green house.

"I'm sorry Amber Kate, but I'm breaking up with you." Brandon said.

Amber Kate stormed off. Amber Kate O'Riley was the head cheerleader at Northshore. She is also Northshore High School's student council president.

Jay walks into the room and sees Amber Kate who is mad.

"What's wrong with her?" Jay asked.

"I broke up with her." Brandon replied.

"Oh." Jay said nodding his head.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"Liza, broke up with me, she basically said I was too clingy."

"She's a dumb ass, if I was her I would never brake up with you." Brandon blushed.

Jay also blushed at his comment. Brandon notices Jay blushes and kisses him on the lips. Jay pushes Brandon onto the ground making him fall.

Jay wipes the kiss away and storms off.

Brandon begins to cry.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

What plot did you guys think was the best?

What did you guys think of it overall. Don't forget to read and review.


	2. Season 1: Part 1 Episode Summeries

_101 - The First Day of School, Part 1 – Thursday, August 1, 2013_

_Brandon Baxter's has a secret and he doesn't want to tell anyone. He's gay. Will he be able to tell someone his deep, dark secret or will he stay in the closet forever? Liza is feeling suffocated by Jay. But is afraid of what will happen if she chooses to break up with him? Will she do it? The freshman are in – Brandon's brother Eric meets Evan's little sister Emily, and he has fallen madly in love, but Eric has to deal with Emily's model ex-boyfriend._

_102 - The First Day of School, Part 2 – Friday, August 2, 2013_

_Jay begins to feel uncomfortable around Brandon, so he decides to avoid him, and he makes a new friend in a guy named Mitchell. Sally and Rodger go out on a date. Emily has to make a choice between guys._

_103 – Basketcase, part 1 – Saturday, August 3, 2013_

_Sally learns that Rodger is bipolar and hires a bodyguard just in case he freaks out. Jenifer meets the new kid Hunter at school and writes a song about him. Michael worries when he gets his first pimple. _

_104 – Basketcase, part 2 –Sunday, August 4, 2013_

_Sally learns that her parents are getting a divorce, and worries that her relationship with Rodger will end up failing. Hunter and Jenifer have an awkward first date, when Hunter notices the cuts on Jenifer's arms. Eric embarrassed himself at a very important audition. _

_105 – "Friendzone, Part 1"_

_Jeanette becomes friends with Brayan and begins to have feelings for Brayan's hot ass sister Alias. Brandon tries to get Jay and Liza back together. _

_106 – "Friendzone, Part 2"_

_Brayan warns Janette about her crush on Alias. Amber Kate and Mary pull a prank on Wendy._

_107 – No One Can Hear You Scream, part 1_

_In order to get some credits for community service, Vebec decides to hang out with the schools death kid Dynamis. Liza cannot stand Jay and Alias hanging out and demands that they get back together. Dakota has a crush on Janette, so the freshman - Cassy, Celesy, Michael, Emily and Eric decide to help her out._

_108 – No One Can Hear You Scream, part 2_

_Is Vebec only hanging out with Dynamis for the right reasons? Alias with the help of Mitchell gets revenge on Jay. Michael tries out for the cheerleading team, but is made fun of by his girlfriend Emily. _

_109 – Hot for Teacher, Part 1_

_I have a secret…Amber Kate has a crush on Principal Joshua…..how far will she go to get with him? Alias begins to hang out with Lyle….but Lyle is having a baby with Janelle. How far will Alias go in this baby mama drama. Michael sets Cassy and Eric up on a date, but is Emily jelouse? _

_110 – Hot For Teacher, Part 2_

_Amber Kate and Principal Joshua a.k.a Josh are in a relationship but will Amber Kate's mother approve. Alias and Mitchell kiss….Emily sabotages Eric and Cassy's date. _

_111 – Perfect, Part 1_

_Emily begins hanging out with Michael's model co-workers. She begins to feel fat, but Michael shows her a secret that models do when they want to lose weight. Evan is tired of people making fun of him being short so he thinks about getting surgery. Mark and Wendy are getting bullied in school. _

_112 – Perfect, Part 2_

_Is Emily getting addicted to making herself throw up? Evan's surgery causes side effects. Mark and Wendy get revenge. _

_113 – Touch Me, Part 1_

_Mary feels unsafe at home, when shes alone with her dad so she turns to drinking. Kyle is tired of his families strict rules. _

_114 – Touch Me, Part 2_

_What will Mary do when she finds her mom on the floor dead…..Kyle decides to use his college fun and spend it. _

_115 - Kim Possible, Part 1_

_Jason feels unstoppable on the soccer field, and it ain't because of his winning streak. It's because of a cheat way athletes do in order to play better. Is he taking the S word? Sally gets an F on a test._

_116 - Kim Possible, Part 2_

_With a random drug search will Jason be kicked off the team? Janelle doesn't know if she should give Lyle a second chance._

_117 – Labor Pains, part 1_

_Janelle's is pregnant and her stomach isn't feeling right. _

_118 – Labor Pains, part 2_

_Brayan is tired of being known as Alias' shadow. _

_119 – Go and Kill Yourself, part 1_

_TBA. But the main plot will belong to Jenifer and Hunter._

_120 – Go and Kill Yourself, part 2_

_TBA. But the main plot will belong to Jenifer and Hunter._

_121 – I'll Kill You, Part 1_

_TBA. But the main plot will involve around Mark and Wendy._

_122 – I'll Kill You, Part 1_

_TBA. But the main plot will involve around Mark and Wendy._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Season 1, Semester 1, Episode 2, 002 - The First Day of School, Part 2_**

* * *

_**-A Plot: Jay-**_

Jay runs down the hallway and sees Liza at her locker. Liza is putting her books into her locker. Jay runs up to Liza.

"I need to tell you something." Jay said.

Liza shuts her locker. She begins to lean up against the locker as she turns her attention to Jay.

"What?" Liza says. She wanted nothing to do with her clingy ex-boyfriend.

"Brandon kissed me." Jay whispered.

Liza removes her body from touching the locker and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Jay shouted.

Jay runs up to Liza and grabs her arm. Liza turns around and her face begins to face Jay's face.

"Is this some clever scheme to try to get me back, by making up lies about the schools most popular kid?" Liza said.

"No, it's true. It just happened two minutes ago, he kissed me on the lips."

Liza shrugs it off and begins walking away, leaving Jay in the hallway alone.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Sally—**_

Sally was in Photography Class and was too the left of Rodger and to the right of Nathan. Behind Rodger was Vebec. Sally Parks was an average American girl who was also an overachiever. Sally had an older brother named Kurt, who is currently going to Miami State University. He was currently dating his high school sweetie hart Penny Sheldon.

Sally's mom Barbra Parker-Allen was the district attorney of Northshore, Miami, Florida. While, Sally's dad Vincent Parker was the owner of a successful bank in Northshore.

Nathan winters is an out and proud is often very obnoxious but can be really intelligent when needed.

Rodger Raging suffered from Bipolar disorder. Rodger is an only child. His dad, Red Raging died of cancer when he was two years old. His mom, Lora Raging was a stayed at home mom who cared and loved Rodger.

Vebec Nomi was a member of the Northshore High School glee club and the captain of the "Nobis" the North Shore High School math Olympic team.

"So are we going to work together?" Brandon whispered.

Sally looks at the text book in front of her so her teacher, Mr. Maxine wouldn't suspect her talking to Nathan. Nathan and Sally have been best friends since they were five years old. They've seen eachothers at their worst times, their good times and their confusing times.

Sally turns her head and sees Rodger is chewing on his pencil. Sally found that quite cute. Sally thought everything about Rodger was cute, the way he styled his hair, how white his teeth are, and his deep masculine voice.

"Sally!" Nathan whispered.

Sally turns around and looks at Nathan.

"Sally. How come you didn't tell me?" Nathan whispered.

"Tell you what?" Sally replied.

"That you had a thing for Rodger" Nathan shrugs.

Sally blushes. Sally has had a crush on Rodger for about a year now, since Rodger picked up her pencil on the first day of school last year.

Sally looks back at Rodger.

"Maybe I should ask him out for you." Nathan suggested.

Sally just ignores Nathan and continues to look at Rodger.

* * *

_**-A Plot: Jay—**_

Jay, and Brandon are in the locker room changing their clothes for gym.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Brandon whispered.

"Sorry, about what?" Jay asked/

"You know." Brandon whispered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"You know." Brandon whispered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"You know." Brandon whispered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"You know." Brandon whispered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"You know." Brandon whispered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"You know." Brandon whispered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"That I kissed you." Brandon shouts.

Everyone in the locker room hears him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Baxter, you kissed Wolfe?" Hunter asked.

Brandon looks at everyone in the Lockeroom and runs out of the locker room crying.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Sally—**_

Rodger and Vebec are eating in the hallway against their lockers, sitting down on the floor. Rodger and Vebec have been friends for a very long time. The first time they met was when there parents set them up on a play date.

Sally walks up to Rodger.

"Hey-hey-hey Rodger." Sally stuttered.

Rodger gets up off the floor.

"Hey-hey-hey Sally." Rodger stuttered.

Rodger begins to scratch his head.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date." Sally asks.

"I would love to go out on a date with you." Rodger blushes.

"That's great." Sally blushes.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Rodger announces.

"Okay, but how do you know where I live?" Sally shrugged.

"I live like right next door to you." Rodger shrugs.

"Oh yeah!" Sally remembers.

* * *

_**-C Plot: Eric—**_

Eric is walking in the hallway with his best friend Celesy. Eric and Celesy have been best friends since they were kids.

Celesy is the younger sister of Alias and Brayan. Just like Alias and Brayan, Celesy is also Scottish.

"Did I miss anything on my yesterday?" Celesy asks.

"No, but I did fall in love." Eric shrugs.

"You fell in love with whom?" Celesy asks.

"Her name is Emily Treeson."

"We're going to see her like in two seconds." Celesy says looking at her watch.

"Are you too together?" Celesy curiously asked.

"No." Eric shrugs.

"Then how do you know that the two of you are together."

Eric and Celesy walk inside of the classroom. Eric sits in the back next to Emily. But Emily's ex Michael sits in front of Eric.

"Stay away from her." Michael glares at Eric.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Sally—**_

Nathan is sitting at a lunch table eating his lunch, when Sally sits next to him. She had a bag with her lunch in it.

"He said yes." Sally bragged.

"He did?"

"Yes."

Sally and Nathan hug eachother.

* * *

_**-A Plot: Jay-**_

It is the end of the school day and Jay is in the parking lot getting ready to get in his car but Brandon runs up to him.

"How can you do that to me?" Brandon asks.

"Do what?" Jays shrugs.

"Outed me like that." Brandon shouts.

"Your gay, you're gay. Get over it." Jay continues to shrug.

Brandon begins to cry and storms off.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Sally—**_

Sally and Rodger are eating dinner at Red Lobster the two of them are holding hands on the table.

"So, Sally. What college do you plan on going to?" Roger asks.

"I plan on going to Stanford."

A male waiter comes to take Sally and Rodgers order.

"My name is Hans, and what would the two of you like to order?" the waiter asks.

"I would." As sally is about to speak, she is interrupted by Rodger.

"Where fine." Rodger says.

"But I think the lady would like to order." Sally says.

"I SAID WHERE FUCKING FINE NOW GO AWAY." Rodger yelled.

Everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to Sally and Rodger. A girl, who appears to be the manager of the restaurant, walks up to Sally and Rodger.

"Sir, were gonna have to ask you to leave." The manger says.

Sally begins to look at Rodger, as Rodger begins to breathe heavily.

* * *

_**-A Plot: Jay-**_

Jay is at his locker fiddling at with the lock when someone throws Brandon into the lockers.

"Faggot." Brayan says.

Jay kneels down to see if Brandon is okay.

"Are you okay?" Jay asks.

"I'm, fine, I'm fine." Brandon says.

"Can I help you?" Jay asks.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Brandon orders.

* * *

_**-C Plot: Eric—**_

Eric and Emily are talking at their lockers talking to eachother when Michael and Dakota walk up to them.

"I told you to stay away from her." Michael said.

"She can be around whoever she wants to." Brandon shrugs.

Eric punches Michael in the face. Eric punches Michael in the face and the two of them begin wrestling on the floor.

A teach walks up to them, "In the Principal's office now." The teacher says.

Eric and Michael are now in the principal office.

"Why were the two of you fighting?" Principal Joshua asks.

"We were fighting over." Michael admits.

Principal Joshua rolls his eyes.

"The two of you are suspended for two days. I will inform your parents."

Eric and Michael look at eachother. Eric and Michael are now walking in the hallway when Eric notices a Star Trek wristband on Michael's right arm.

"You're a Star Trek fan?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I love Star Trek." Michael replied.

"I'm sorry about hitting on your girl bro." Eric said.

Michael shrugs. "Maybe we can be friends."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Michael and Eric fist bump eachother.

* * *

**-A Plot: Jay—**

Jay is at the park sitting on a bench during his lunch period. He sees two guys kissing eachother and he cringes. He then turns around and sees another two guy kissing eachother and cringes again.

Jay has a lot of things going on through his mind, why are people like this? It's gross and disgusting.

* * *

**-C Plot: Eric—**

Eric is sitting on the curve. He turns around and notices Michael and Emily kissing eachother. The two of them stop kissing and they notice Eric sitting on the cure.

"Thank you for getting us back together Eric." Emily shouts making sure Eric hears them.

"Yeah! I hope you can find a girl of your own." Michael says.

The two of them proceed to making out again. Eric turns back around looking at the black concrete. Eric was jealous; he didn't want the two of them together. But there was nothing he could do. Emily wanted Michael and Michael wanted Emily.

* * *

_**-B Plot: Sally—**_

Sally is walking down the hallway as Rodger is trying to talk to her.

"Sally, I'm sorry for last night." Rodger apologizes.

"I never wanna speak to you again." Sally said.

Rodger gets in front.

"Give me a second chance Sally, I know you like me and I like you two." Rodger said.

"Okay, but if you screw this up, me and you are through."

Sally and Rodger kiss eachother.

* * *

-A Plot: Jay—

Brandon walks up to his locker and notices a note taped up to the locker. Behind the note was a pamphlet.

Brandon rips the note off of the locker and begins to read this:

"_You can cure your homosexuality, if you want this year to be perfect, just go to this camp. We've only been in school for four days, you're not missing nothing if you miss a week to clear yourself of your homosexual thoughts. – From Jay."_

_He begins to read the pamphlet and begins to cry._

* * *

_ did you guys think?_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Season 1, Semester 1, Episode 3, 003 - Basketcase, Part 1**_

* * *

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally/Rodger—**_

It's one hour before school starts and Sally and Rodger are in Sally's room making out on Sally's bed. Sally is on top of Rodger. Sally breaks the kiss.

"Come on, we have to hurry and go to school. I have 0 period." Sally said.

"Why can't we skip school and stay here forever?" Rodger shrugs.

Sally and Rodger begin to laugh and they begin to kiss. As their tongues were wrestling with each other their mouths. As the two of them were kissing, Sally's mom and dad were arguing down stairs. Rodger breaks the kiss.

"What is all that noise?" Rodger asked.

"It's my parents." Sally answered.

"Does this always happen?"

"Yes, they fight all the time over stupid stuff." Sally said rolling her eyes.

Rodger sits up on the bed. But Sally tries to stop him by wrapping her arms around his body.

"Do they know about me?" Rodger asked.

Sally shrugs. "Nope."

"When, are you going to tell them?"

"When, they stop arguing all the time."

"How long have they been arguing?"

"For the last two years. Ever, since my dad got this hot young assistant. She's been worried that he's cheating on her."

"Do you think they might?" Rodger hinted. Rodger moves his head to try and give Sally signals of what he's talking about.

"I've thought about them doing that, but they love each other. They would never get a divorce." Sally shrugged.

Sally kisses Rodger on the check.

"Now, let's get back to doing what we were doing earlier." Sally suggested.

As Rodger and Sally lean in for a kiss, Sally's mom and dad's yelling and screaming can be heard downstairs. Rodger gets up off the bed, and begins to pace back and forth.

"TELL THEM TO SHUT THE FUCK UP." Rodger yelled.

Sally has a scared look on her face.

"Sally, I'm sorry." Rodger apologized.

"Get the fuck out." Sally ordered.

"Sally, I'm sorry." Rodger apologized.

"I said, get the fuck out." Sally ordered.

Rodger opens the door and slams it. Sally begins to cry.

* * *

_**- B Plot –Jenifer/Hunter—**_

Jenifer is in class, as Hunter is giving a presentation.

"My name is Hunter Blakesfield and I'm doing a report on President Hillary Rodem Clinton." Hunter said.

Most of the girls in the class were staring at Hunter. Hunter was a new student to Northshore High School and he was a member of the Lacrosse Team. Hunter has been asked out by many girls at Northshore High School.

Hunter's was an actor on the hit television show, "See You When I See You." It was a comedy-drama and Hunter was the leading man.

Jenifer kept looking at Hunter, while she was writing in her song journal.

Jenifer was adopted at the age of 7 by a country family and she currently works on a farm. Her adoptive mother passed away last year two days before Jenifer's seventeenth birthday. After her adoptive mother died, Jenifer's dad become a drunk and started hitting her.

Jenifer writes music but sometimes cuts herself to relieve her pain.

Mary Evergreen was behind Jenifer. Mary Evergreen likes to be very bossy. She is angered easily and likes revenge.

Several minutes later, The bell rings. As Jenifer tries to rush out of the classroom she bumps into Hunter.

"Hey" Jenifer blushed.

"Hey." Hunter said.

Mary looks at Hunter and Jenifer with disgust. As the two of them stood there, they look into each others eyes.

"Hurry up. Other people would like to go." Mary angrily said.

"Oh sorry." Hunter walks away and exits the classroom. Mary pushes Jenifer.

* * *

_**-(Main) A Plot – Sally/Rodger—**_

Sally walks to Nathan who was at his locker.

"Hey, how's it going with Rodger?" Nathan asked.

"I need you to be my bodyguard." Sally said.

"Why?"

"Rodger, freaked out again."

"Talk to him." Nathan shrugs.

Sally and Nathan begin walking down the hallway.

"I've tried talking to him about it, but he avoids the conversation."

"But, please Nathan. I'll get you a date with Brandon Baxter if you do this for me." Sally begged.

Sally begins to give Nathan a puppy dog look.

"Okay, I'll be your bodyguard."

Sally begins to jump and down and hugs Nathan. She stops hugging Nathan.

"But I want that date with Brandon."

* * *

_**- C Plot –Michael—**_

Amber Kate is downstairs flipping through the channels.

"There is nothing on TV."

Amber Kate picked up her phone to look at the time. Her phone says:

"_August 20__th__, 2013 – 8:30 AM"_

"Michael, hurry the hell up. Where an hour and a half late for school." Amber Kate yells.

Someone screams. Amber Kate rushes up stairs and notices Michael in the bathroom.

"What's wrong? What happen?" Amber Kate asked concerned about her little brother.

"I have a pimple on my face." Michael said, he then begins to cry.

Amber Kate rolls her eyes.

"Really, you're freaking out because of a pimple. I thought someone broke into her house and you're freaking out because of a pimple." Amber Kate says folding her arms.

"Yes, I'm a model. Model's don't get pimples." Michael says.

Amber Kate rolls her eyes again. "Hurry up; we have to go to school."

Michel begins to cry.

* * *

_**- B Plot –Jenifer/Hunter—**_

Jenifer shuts her locker and she sees Mary.

"Stay away from Hunter." Mary orders.

"Is-is-he your boyfriend?" Jenifer stutters.

"Is-is-is he your boyfriend. You're stuttering like a little bitch." Mary says.

"Hunter is an actor; he doesn't want a girl like you. He wants a girl like me." Mary says.

Jenifer runs away crying. Mary notices that Jenifer has forgot to locker combination thing (I forgot what it's called)

Mary opens up Jenifer's locker and her song book falls. Jenifer picks the song book up and begins to open it.

"This girl wrote a song about Hunter, so stalkerish." Mary said to herself.

* * *

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally/Rodger—**_

Mary and Nathan are sitting at a table, during lunch table. Rodger has a lunch tray in his hand and walks up to them.

"Nathan, can you please scoot over." Rodger asked.

Sally shakes her head no.

"Rodger, Sally would like you to sit somewhere else." Nathan said.

"I said scoot over Nathan." Rodger said.

"Sally said no Rodger." Nathan shrugged.

"MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS NOW" Rodger ordered.

A scared Nathan grabs his things and sits over at another table. Rodger sits down next to Sally. As Sally uncomfortably laughs.

* * *

_**- C Plot –Michael—**_

Michael, Cassie, Celesy, Dakota, Emily and Eric are in band class in the backroom getting their instruments. But the six of them can't stop staring at Michael's pimple; it looks like it grew larger.

"What's that on your face?" Cassie asked.

"It's a pimple." Michael says.

The five of them begin laughing at Michael.

Michael begins to cry. "I know my perfect face is ruined."

* * *

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally/Rodger—**_

Sally and Nathan are in class. Sally taps Nathan's shoulder with a pencil. Nathan turns around.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Rodger keeps avoiding me." Sally whispered.

Nathan rolls his eyes. "First you were afraid to be around him, but now you miss him. What gives?"

"I think Rodger might be bipolar. I was curious about it because I saw a few signs and I looked up some information about bipolar people online." Sally conformed.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to make sure." Sally said.

Nathan facepalms.

* * *

_**- B Plot –Jenifer/Hunter—**_

"That was great Evan." Mrs. Nelson congratulates.

"Thanks Mrs. Nelson." Evan says. Evan sits down at his desk.

"Okay, next we have Mary." Mrs. Nelson says.

Mary gets up and she is now standing in front of the class.

"My research paper is about someone in this classroom." Mary announces.

"Who?" Mrs. Nelson asks.

Everyone in the class begins looking around trying to see who it was.

"Jenifer." Mary announces.

"_**This song is called "My Celebrity Crush" by Jenifer Smith" Mary announces.**_

Mary begins to read off the paper:

"_Every time I see you Hunter Blakesfield. I think about your masculine voice. Your Masculine voice sends chills down my spine. Everytime I see you shirtless on TV I touch myself thinking about what you can do to me."_

The class begins to laugh at Jenifer.

Jenifer runs out of the classroom crying. Jenifer runs into the bathroom and she takes out a knife ad begins cutting herself.

* * *

_**- C Plot –Michael—**_

It's Micheal lunch period and he is at his photo shoot. He runs up to the photographer.

"Hey, Parrie, I can't take pictures today, because I have this pimple." Micheal said.

Parrie begins to laugh. "Michael, we can edit the pimple out."

"You can?"

Parrie shakes his head yes as Michael smiles.

* * *

_**- B Plot –Jenifer/Hunter—**_

Hunter sits down next to a crying Jenifer.

"That song you wrote about me, I thought it was cute." Hunter blushes.

"Really?" Jenifer asks.

Hunter shakes his head yes.

"Do you really like me?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, Yes I do." Jenifer replies. Her faces become full of Glee.

Hunter stands up and winks, Hunter walks away.

* * *

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally/Rodger—**_

The bell rings and Rodger walks out of his classroom and notices Sally.

"So where's your bodyguard at?" Rodger asked.

"Nathan. He's busy. I know your secret." Sally revealed.

"You do?" Rodger shrugged.

"Yes, I know you're bipolar and I should have talked to you about it before freaking out." Sally admits.

Rodger turns his head.

"Can you please forgive me?" Sally begs.

"Of course, I forgive you. I really care about you." Rodger said.

"I care about you too." Sally admitted.

Sally and Rodger kiss.

Later in the day, Sally arrives at her house.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." Sally shouted.

Sally walks into the kitchen and on the dining table she sees papers. Sally begins to cry.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUTED…..?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Season 1, Semester 1, Episode 4, 004 – Basketcase, Part 2**_

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally / Rodger—**_

Sally walks down the hallway and notices Rodger drinking water from the fountain.

"I need to talk to you." Sally said.

Rodger stops drinking and begins to pay attention to Rodger.

"What's wrong? Did someone attack you?" Rodger replies.

Sally shakes her head 'no' and she looks into Rodger's chocolate brown eyes.

"You were right; my parents are getting a divorce." Sally folded her arms. Sally unfolds her arms as she Rodger begins walking down the hallway.

Rodger begins to dance snapping his fingers. "I was right." Sally slaps Rodger's shoulder.

"Have you decide who you're gonna stay with?" Rodger asks.

"I'm not staying with anyone Rodger; I don't want my parents getting a divorce." Sally shrugged her arms.

Sally walks off leaving Rodger standed in the empty hallway.

_**- B Plot –Jenifer —**_

Jenifer and Cassie are at the lunch table eating lunch. Jenifer is looking at Hunter is who is eating with the popular students.

"Do you like him?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, I do." Jenifer shrugged.

"Go, ask him out." Cassie suggested.

"I can't." Jenifer shrugged again. She continued to look at Rodger, looking at him from a-far.

"As you're cousin it's my job to make you do things you would never wanna do." Cassie said.

Cassie puts her hands on Jenifer's shoulder. "Now go over there and talk to him."

"Okay, okay" Jennifer gets up and walks over to the table Hunter was sitting at.

"Look, it's the freak." Brandon said.

Everyone at the table begins laughing.

"What the hell do you want?" Amber Kate said.

"Hunter, I was-was wondering if…" Jenifer stuttered.

"Stuttering like a little bitch." Brandon said. Brandon grabs his chocolate milk carton, gets up out of his seat and pours the chocolate milk on Jenifer. Brandon throws the carton on the ground.

Everyone at the table begins to laugh, as Jenifer runs away crying.

"I can't believe you did that Brandon." Hunter defended.

"She deserved it, she freak." Brandon shrugged.

Hunter gets up to go look for Jenifer.

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally / Rodger—**_

Sally is outside in the blazing August afternoon heat sitting on a wooden bench in front of the school. Sally is on the phone.

"Hey mom, I was wondering. Um, do you want to meet my boyfriend?" Sally asks.

"Sure sweetie." Barbra said.

"Okay, so I'll see you tonight." Sally hangs up her phone and begins to laugh.

_**- B Plot –Jenifer —**_

Jenifer runs into the girl's bathroom and checks the stalls too see if there's anyone in there. The bathroom is empty. Jenifer walks up to the sink, and takes out a pocket knife.

Jenifer uses the pocket knife and puts it up against her pale skin, the sharp edges cuts through her skin, causing blood to gush out.

Hunter walks into the bathroom and notices her cutting herself.

"Jenifer, what in the hell are you doing?" Hunter shouts.

Hunter grabs Jenifer's arm and the knife falls into the sink.

Hunter takes off his black blazer. He wraps his black blazer around her arm and ties it in a knot.

"Tieing it around your arm should stop the bleeding." Hunter said.

Jenifer begins to blush.

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally / Rodger—**_

Sally walks into the greenhouse and sees Rodger who was sitting down on a warm wooden bench.

"Hi." Rodger said.

"Hi." Sally replies. Sally sits next to Rodger.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"I have research paper for Greenberg, he's gonna flip out if I don't do it." Rodger replies.

Sally laughs.

"Where do you wanna go tonight? For our one week anniversary?" Rodger asked.

Sally and Rodger begin holding hands.

"I want you to come to my parents' house for dinner." Sally said.

"So-so-so-I get to meet you're parents." Rodger stuttered.

Sally shakes her head yes.

_**- C Plot – Eric —**_

Eric is putting his things away in his locker. Emily, Dakota and Michael walked up to Eric.

"Hey bro." Michael said.

"Hey!" Eric excitedly said.

"What happen did you finally get a date?" Eric asked.

"No. I've applied for a summer job where I get to work on the background vocals for Namb Noland's New Song." Eric announced.

"Really?" Michael asked.

Namb Noland is a very famous musician in their world. Namb Norland is like the Michael Jackson in are world.

Eric takes a sip off water from his water bottle.

"And I have to keep my mouth moist and wet for when I play my clarinet." Eric said.

Dakota, Emily and Michael begin to laugh while Eric rolls his eyes.

_**- B Plot –Jenifer —**_

Jenifer walks up to Hunter who was at his locker, in her hand she Hunter's uniform blazer.

"Hey." Jenifer said.

"Hey." Hunter blushed.

"Here's your blazer." Jenifer grans Hunter's blazer and gives it too him.

"You might wanna wash it."

Hunter puts the blazer on. "On my blazer, I have the closet girl in schools blood on it. You think I'm gonna wish."

"But you're supposed to always clean your uniform, every Saturday." Jenifer said.

"But, If I was the blazer, I wouldn't have anything to remember you by." Hunter flirted.

Jenifer begins to blush.

"I want to learn more about you." Hunter asks.

"Really." Jenifer blushed.

"Yeah, do you wanna go to the movies tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Sure." Jennifer stuttered.

"Great."

_**- C Plot – Eric —**_

Eric is now wearing an all-black tuxedo and black dress shoes. In his hand he held his clarinet. He was currently back stage.

Michael and Emily where also there, and Michael hand his arm around Emily's shoulder. Dakota was also there too. The three of them was there to show their support for their friend.

"You're gonna do a good job." Emily said.

Eric blushes.

"Oh, and don't mess up. This audition is going to on national tv." Michael mentioned.

Eric hands began to shake and he walks on the stage. There were a lot of people in the audience, including Namb Noland. Namb Noland was the one and only judge and was the one who was going to decide if Eric was going to make it or not.

"My name is Eric Baxter and I'm going to be playing an insttermential version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream." Eric said into the microphone.

Eric begins to play his clarinet. His hand touching the keys. The people in the audience seem to like Eric's music. But as Eric is standing on stage, a wet spot appears around his crouch.

The area around Eric becomes surrounded in water. And the audience laughs. Eric stops playing and looks down, he notices that he has peed on himself.

Eric runs off the stage crying.

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally / Rodger—**_

Rodger is outside of Sally's house, knocking on her door. Sally opens the door.

"You came." Sally said.

"Yep."

Rodger and Sally hug. Rodger and Sally walk into Sally's kitchen.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Rodger Raging." Sally greeted.

Rodger waves. "Hi."

"Why, don't you have a seat next to me Rodger?" Vincent said.

"Yes sir." Rodger goes over and sits next to Vincent, while Sally decides to sit next to her mom.

_**Several minutes later in that night after an awkward silence. Barbra decides to break the silence.**_

"So, Rodger. What grade are you in?" Barbra asked.

"I'm in the same grade as Sally." Rodger said stuffing mash potatoes into his mouth.

"Rodger is also bipolar." Sally said.

Vincent and Barbra almost choke on their food.

"You are?" Barbra asked.

"Yes, but I take my medicine to maintain my anger." Rodger deafened.

"Okay. Good." Barbara takes a sip of wine.

"Rodger is also an atheist and he listens to rock music." Sally conforms.

"Excuse me. I have to go." Rodger said. Rodger gets up, pushes his chair in and leaves.

"Rodger, wait." Sally goes to follow Rodger.

_**- B Plot –Jenifer —**_

Jenifer and Hunter are in the movie theater, they are in the way, way back.

Jenifer screams. Hunter rolls his eyes.

"Insidious Chapter 1 was way better than this. This isn't even scary." Hunter points out.

"No this is way scarier than the first one." Sally said.

"Fine, after this we should go to your house and see chapter 1 to see which one was better." Hunter suggested.

Jenifer doesn't respond, but instead has a sad look on her face. "We can't go to my house because of my foster dad."

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Because-because I don't wanna talk about." Jenifer said.

Jenifer gets up and leaves.

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally / Rodger—**_

Rodger walks out of Sally's house and Sally does the same thing.

"Rodger, I'm sorry." Sally apologized.

Rodger turns around to face Sally. "Sorry, you embarrassed me in front of your family and all you can say is sorry." Rodger said.

"I was just trying to show them that if they get a divorce, that I would change."

Rodger folds his arms and he looks into Sally's eyes. Sally begins to cry.

"Sally." Rodger and Sally hug eachother as Sally cries into Rodger's chest.

"You can't force you're parents to get back together." Rodger said.

"I know. I just don't want them to break up."

"Sally, I understand. I went through hell when my dad died when I was young."

"But, I'm not only afraid of that. I'm afraid of losing you." Sally said.

"You're never going to lose me Sally, because I really, really like you." Rodger confessed.

"I really, really like you too." Sally blushed.

Sally and Rodger kiss.

_**- C Plot – Eric —**_

Eric is sitting in a chair in the band room. Thinking about last night.

"I can't believe that happened on national tv." Eric said.

Emily walks into the room and notices Eric being sad.

"Hey." Emily said.

"Hey." Eric replied.

Emily sits in a seat next to Eric.

"What, are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Michael making fun of me?" Eric said.

"I would never make fun of you." Emily kisses Eric on the cheek, she gets up and leaves.

_**- B Plot –Jenifer —**_

Hunter walks up to Jenifer who has flowers in her hand.

"These are for you." Jenifer said.

Jenifer gives the flowers to Hunter and Hunter takes them.

"Thanks."

"My foster dad has a huge temper, that's why he's always angry." Jenifer said.

"Then, why do you cut yourself?" Hunter asked.

"Because-because-It's fun to cut yourself. I was just doing it because everyone else was doing it." Jenifer stuttered.

"I don't believe you." Hunter said.

"Something's going on between you and your foster-father and you're trying to avoid telling me the truth." Hunter continued.

"Hunter, if you don't believe. Then maybe we should just be friends."

"Yeah, maybe we should just be friends." Hunter turns walks away. Jenifer begins to cry. Hunter turns his head a little and notices her crying but he continues to walk away.

_**-Main (A) Plot – Sally / Rodger—**_

Rodger and Sally are holding hands walking down the hallway.

"Did you're parents, ever tell you that their getting a divorce themselves?" Sally asked.

Sally shrugs. "Who cares about them. I wanna focus on us."

Sally and Rodger kiss.

"But when they do tell me, I hope I have you by my side." Sally said.

"I wanna be by your side." Sally and Rodger kiss.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Season 1, Semester 1, Episode 5, 005 – No One Can Hear You Scream**_

_**THANKS Kandeepop AND LiamLiamLiam for co-writting this chapter**_

_**Main Plot (A) - Vebec**_

Vebec is in the principal's office. She is sitting down reading a book. Just that moment the principal walks into the room and Vebec puts the book back into her backpack.

"Hello Vebec." Principal Josh said. "I understand you're here for the internship?"

"Yes indeed I am" Vebec replied. "I think I would be a great candidate of yours"

"Well at least you're not short on enthusiasm." Josh responded.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"You better not make me regret this decision." Josh laughed.

"You won't sir." Vebec replied.

"Now good, get out of my office and go to class."

Vebec gets up out of her chair and dances.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle**_

A new girl is standing in front of the private school.

"A New beginning! Now I can finally start anew and forget about the past!" The girl says as she walks up the polished white marble stairs.

"Hello. Are you a new student here?" The Receptionist asked

"Yes I am! I am here to make this school remember the name Rochelle Koriyadi!" She replied excitedly

"Oh so a new girl on the block?" She asks

"You know it. Can I join a class now?" Rochelle replied

"Sure. Just go through that door over-"

"Thanks for the help. But I know my way around here" Rochelle replied and walks through the school door.

_**Main Plot (A) - Vebec**_

Vebec is in the hallway with her friends Rodger, his girlfriend Sally and Janette. "Hey." She waved at the passing kids.

"I'm gonna die." Vebec said.

Rodger eyes pop out of his head.

"Are you dying Vebec?" Janette asked.

"No, I'm not dying. I got an Internship at Chan-" Vabec had a sudden headache. Her MEDs wore off. The world around her began to change almost suddenly. "I need to go!" Vabec ran to her locker. She hit it open and took out her pill bottle. It was empty. Vabec began to breathe heavily. " . No!" The world became hell like around her.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle**_

Rochelle is in the hallway walking, while Brandon, Mary and Amber Kate are against the lockers.

"It sticks." Brandon said.

Mary begins sniffing.

"It smells like public school."

"Ugh your right. It smells like Gym Socks and the chefs cooking combined" Amber Kate replied.

"Hello" Rochelle says as she walks past them

"Hey are you new?" Rochelle hears over her shoulder, She then turns around.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Rochelle Asked.

"I am Amber Kate. The head cheerleader and the soon-to-be student body president" Amber Kate boasts to Rochelle.

"Uh okay. But you might want to watch your position since I am here now." Rochelle replied.

"Aw please." Amber Kate says then walks away from the group.

"So um. Hello there Rochelle." Brandon replied.

"Hey Brandon." Rochelle responds. "So is there anything I should know about this place?"

"Well. You were just talking to the Queen B who comes in the form of Amber Kate." Brandon replied.

_**C Plot - Michael **_

Michael is in the school's gymnasium, he sees his sister Amber Kate does a backflip.

"Nice moves sis." Michael said.

"Thanks Brother." She replied

"What are you doing here?" Amber Kate asked.

"I came here to show you my moves. I wanna be a cheerleader, just like you."

Michael does a backflip.

"First problem...Umm. You're a guy." She replied

"I know."

"But I wanna make a statement."

"Are you gay? You can tell me. Because it would actually explain a lot." She teased.

"You know I'm dating Emily."

"Brandon dated me. There's no difference." Amber Kate replied.

"So are you going to let me join?"

Amber Kate shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

Michael fist pumps into the air.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle**_

Rochelle goes outside and notices her car is covered in egg yoak.

"Oh for god sake." Rochelle said as she gazed upon her car.

"That's what you get loser!" Amber Kate said as she drives past Rochelle in the cheerleaders van.

"You will be taken down Kate, Trust me!" Rochelle said angrily and then jumps inside her car and drives off "Day 1, done. Just 28 more and Miss Princess will have nothing"

_**Main Plot (A) - Vebec**_

Vabec begins to freak. The people around her weren't people anymore. Jannet went to Vabec. Vabec didn't see Jannet she saw a monster. She aimed for the face not knowing it was Jannet. "Get away!" Vabec stormed off. She hit every monster on site including the principal. Vebec punches Thunder. He decided to fight back! Thunder grabbed Vabec and punched her ribcage.

"This is horrible. Stop the fight someone!" Amber Kate shouted.

"Get away!" Vabec saw the terrible monster that she saw Thunder as and got a good punch at his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Get away!"

"This is ridiculous. Pronounce her insane and send her to an insane asylum" Amber Kate tells the nurse. The nurse rushes in and tries to pin Vabec down but, was flipped over her instead. Vebec passes out.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle**_

Rochelle is sitting in her flat alone.

"Why did I leave California for this." Rochelle Pondered. "I have no one here to help me out with my problems. I need to call out my sisters help, if she was still here. Looks like I need to get him here." She picks up her phone and dials a phone number. "Hello is this-? HEY! Its Rochelle I need you immediately."

_**Main Plot (A) - Vebec**_

Vibes wakes up wrapped in a hospital bed. She notices Sally, Rodger and Janette.

"Where am I?" Vebec asked.

"You passed out." Rodger said concerned about his friend.

"And you attacked everyone and got suspended for a week." Janette conformed.

"Did I run out of medicine?" Vebec asked.

"You sure did." Rodger said.

_**C Plot - Michael**_

Eric is in the hallway and notices his girlfriend Emily at her locker.

"Guess, what?" Michael asked.

"What?" Emily shrugged.

"I'm a cheerleader."

"Really?" Emily begins to laugh. Michael has a disappointed look on his face.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend. You're supposed to support me not laugh at me." Michael turns away, dissapointed that his girlfriend didn't support him.

_**Main Plot (A) - Vebec**_

"Oh...my...it was..just...too scary... sorry." Vabec begins to cry. "I'm so sorry..." Vabec noticed some flowers in a vase. "Who sent those?"

"Thunder." Rodger said. "He wanted to say sorry because of the fight. And that her broke two of yor ribs."

"What?" Vabec paused. "He's might be as crazy as me!"

_**C Plot - Michael**_

Michael is sitting on his porch crying. Emily walks up to him.

"What, do you want?" Michael asked.

"I'm sorry Michael. I should've supported you not laugh at you."

Micheal gets up.

"You're forgiven." Micheal said.

Micheal and Emily kiss.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle**_

Rochelle is sitting alone again in her flat. She Her phone rings but she leaves it and it goes to voice mail.

"Hi there Rochelle. Its Brandon. Sorry about Amber Kate's bitchness lately. She just shes you as a threat to her popularity, thats all, nothing personal. I think you can take her crown. The first thing you need to do is applying for the Cheer tryouts. Good luck. - Brandon." The phone bleeps

"He really believes I can do it. At least I am not fully alone." Rochelle says satisied then a black car pulls up outside her flat. "He actually came!"

_**Main Plot (A) - Vebec**_

Vebec is in the Hospital bed.

"Looks No one could hear me scream." Vebec shrugged.

Rodger, Sally and Janette laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Vebec asked

"Because Vebec, were friends." Rodger said.

"Forever and Always." Janette said.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Season 1, Semester 1, Episode 6, 006 – Friendzone**_

_**Co written by me and Liam**_

_**Main Plot (A) - Janette**_

Janette parks her motorcycle. Brayan walks up to Janette's motorcycle.

Janette takes off her helment.

"Oh my god, is that a MAGPUL RONIN" Brayan said. "Yes, yes it is." Janette replied.

"Can I ride with you?" Brayan asked.

"Hell no." Janette replied.

"Please" Brayan begged. Brayan gets on his knees and begs.

Janette rolls her eyes.

"Please?" Brayan begged.

" . You can ride my motorcycle."

Brayan hugs Janette.

"Get off of me." Janette said.

Brayan puts Janette's helmet on and sits on the bike.

"You better be back here by 7:40 because that's when school starts." Janette ordered.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle**_

Rochelle is seen at the tuck shop at school buying cheerleading uniform.

"Thanks." She replied to the woman running the tuck shop "I'll need these for my tryouts this afternoon"

"That you do." The woman replied.

Rochelle walks away from the stands and puts the uniform in her locker. Amber Kate watches her from around the corner.

"Okay, she is now officially trying to ruin my life." Amber Kate tells herself. "I need to tell her at the tryouts that she isn't getting on the team. I already have gay michael the least I need is another person trying to muck up my team."

_**Main Plot (A) - Janette**_

Janette is in the girl's locker room. She notices Alias drinking from her water bottler.

Jaentte begins to lick her lips. Alias' phone falls.

"I dropped something." Alias said.

Alias bends down and picks up her phone, as she's doing this Janette stares at her bottom.

Vebec puts her hands on Janette's shoulder as Janette turns around.

"Look, at the ass." Janette said. Vebec looks. Alias gets up.

"Do you like Alias?" Vebec asked.

Janette blushes. "No."

"Oh my god. You do like Alias."

Janette folds her arms. "So what."

"Alias is straight." Vebec said.

Janette continues to look at Alias.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle**_

Cassie, Amber Kate and Mary sit in 2 chairs behind a table on the football field. Amber Kate picks up a clipboard.

"Next is...Emma. Ugh this girl." Amber Kate says unhappily. Then Emma walks up to them.

"Hey y'all." Emma replies then does a cheer routine and tries to do a flip and fails.

"NEXT!" Amber Kate shouts then Emma walks away dissapointed.

"Next is...Noobie Rochelle." Cassie tells Amber Kate.

"Oh great." Amber Kate replies sarcastically

Rochelle walks out in front of the 2 girls

"Hello girls. Today I am preforming a Cheer Routine that I created myself." Rochelle explains then she walks over to a boom box and presses play. I'm Legit by Nicki Minaj plays. Rochelle does a perfectly good routine with flips and cartwheels.

"Time for the finale!" Rochelle tells herself then does a 360 degree vertical flip in the air. Cassie and Mary gasp at her while Amber Kate sits with her arms folded. Rochelle lands perfectly.

"10!" Cassie and Mary Cheer.

"eh 4." Amber Kate replied unsatisfied as usual.

_**Plot (C) - Jenifer**_

Jenifer is at her house in her room listining to music.

Jenifer's dad, Nick knocks on the door.

"Come in" Jenifer said.

Nick comes in the room.

"I thought I told you to wash the dishes." Nick yelled.

"I forgot, I had homework." Jenifer said.

Nick walks up to Jenifer and pulls her hair.

He throws Jenifer out the window and she falls into the poll.

"Do as I say next time." Nick ordered.

Jenifer begins to cry.

_**Main Plot (A) - Janette**_

Janette, Rodger and Vebec walk inside of the classroom.

"I met this cute girl." Janette brags.

"Who?" Rodger asked.

"Alias Peeta." Vebec said.

Alias and Brayan walk over to the group of friends.

"Hey!" Alias said.

"Hey." Janette blushed.

"How do you know my sister?" Brayan asked.

"Um.." Janette stuttered.

"Me and Janette are on the cheerleading team together." Alias said.

Brayan looked at Janette with a disgusted look on his face.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle**_

"So how'd i do?" Rochelle asks

"I say she's in." Cassie replies

"Me too" Mary replies.

"I think she shouldn't be in the team. Sorry." Amber Kate replies

"Well. in a 2-1 vote Rochelle is in!" Cassie announces.

"Yes!" Rochelle shouts happily

"Time for your team picture" Mary tells Rochelle and gets out a camera. Rochelle does a Peace sign and Mary takes the picture. "Done!"

"Cool" Rochelle replies.

_**Main Plot (A) - Janette**_

Janette shuts her locker, when all of a sudden she sees Brayan.

"Stay the hell away from my sister." Brayan ordered.

Brayan walks away.

_**Plot (C) - Jenifer**_

Jenifer knocks on Hunter door. Hunter opens the door.

"Hello?" Hunter asked.

"I need to talk to you." Jenifer said.

_**Main Plot (A) - Janette**_

Alias is in the greenhouse, watering the flowers, Janette walks in the greenhouse with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey." Alias said.

"Hey." Janette replied.

"These are for you." Janette hands Alias the flowers.

Alias smells the flowers. "They smell wonderful."

Janette kisses Alias, but Alias pulls back.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry." Janette runs away.

_**Plot (C) - Jenifer**_

Jenifer and Hunter are sitting on Hunter's pattio pourch.

"So, you fell down the stairs. That. That's how you got the bruise?" Hunter asked

"Yep." Jenifer shakes her head.

"Stop lying to me." Hunter gets up and goes back into his house.

Jenifer begins to cry.

Sub Plot (B) - Rochelle

Rochelle is in class. Someone knocks on her classroom door.

"Rochelle Koriyadi here?" The man asks

"Yes here." Rochelle replies

"You are needed at the moment. Please come with me." The man asks, Rochelle follows him out the door.

_**Main Plot (A) - Janette**_

Janette walks down the hallway with Rodger and Vebec.

"So you kissed her and she didn't say anything about it?" Rodger asked.

"Nope." Janette said.

"So are you two together?" Vebec asked.

"Yes, me and Alias are together." Janette smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Season 1, Semester 1, Episode 7, 007 – Party In The USA, Part 1**_

_**Thanks to Kandee and LIAM FOR co-writing this with me!**_

_**Main Plot (A) - Rochelle & Amber Kate**_

Rochelle is seen in her flat. Her phone bleeps. Its Brandon again.

"Hey Rochelle, I see you got a spot in the cheerleading Team, Good for you. Anyways, You should throw a huge house party and try and get a crowd to support you since street cred is the only thing that makes you go far in this school. You live in a flat right? Cause that would be so awesome to know no one would be checking on us for the night. Congrats again - Brandon" the phone bleeps.

"This is getting weird. It's like he just wants Amber Kate gone from the top spot. Its like he wants to coach me. Anyways, I guess I need to make a party. I should call Cassie and ask for some back up." Rochelle thinks then texts Cassie

_**Rochelle:**_

Hey Cassie, Help me set up for a party?

_**Cassie: **_

Sure. Where at?

_**Rochelle: **_

My Flat. 47 Stonewall Park.

_**Cassie: **_

On my way!

_**Sub Plot (B) - Brandon**_

Brandon is in his dad's car. Brandon is texting his online boyfriend.

_**Brandon:**_

Can we meet?

_**Nick: **_

No, not yet.

_**Brandon: **_

Why?

_**Nick:**_

Because

_**Brandon: **_

Are you hiding something?

_**Nick: **_

Non

"Who are you texting?" Cynthia asked.

Brandon looks up and pays attention to his mom "No one." Brandon lied.

Brandon continues to look at his phone.

**Main Plot (A) - Rochelle & Amber Kate**

Amber Kate is standing next to her locker. She gets a message on her phone,

_Cassie: What's up guys!? Party at 47 Stonewall Park! Be there and enjoy the fun! #New-Cheerleader_

"This is unacceptable. This little cow is on my Cheer team and is trying to corrupt everyone's minds. I have to stop her!" Amber Kate says angrilly and grabs her phone.

_Amber Kate: Hey dudes. Wanna have some fun? Well come to Summer State Mansion. #Party-At-Mine! Be there or be a loser. _

"Okay now I need to set up."

_**Sub Plot (B) - Brandon**_

Brandon walks up to Mary who is at her locker.

"Hey Mary."

"Hey."

"Are you going to party tonight?" Mary asked.

Brandon shrugs."I'm meeting NIck tonight."

"So you're finally going to meet Nick?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Brandon excitingly said.

"You can't go meet Nick." Mary said.

"Why not." Brandon shrugged.

"What if he turns out to be a creep?"

Brandon folds his arms. "You're supposed to be my friend. Not my mother."

Brandon storms off.

_**Plot (C) - Jay**_

Jay was waiting for one of his pals to give him the text message he wants with the information. His cellphone buzzes.

_Jason: Okay I think it's true._

_Jay: where and when._

_Jason: Rumor has it the flat... you gonna crash the place?_

_Jay: Only if I have a reason... do you think Liza still likes me like I like her?_

_Jason: Totally._

_Jay: Meet me in 20. gtg._

_Jason: got it._

_**Sub Plot (B) - Brandon**_

Brandon is in class. Texting trying to hide his phone from his teacher.

_**Brandon:**_

Are we going to meet or not?

_**Nick:**_

...

_**Brandon: **_

Answer me.

_**Nick:**_

You're cute when you're mad.

_**Brandon:**_

ANSWER ME!

Mr. Anderson walks over to Brandon and he has his hand out.

Brandon smirks

_**Main Plot (A) - Rochelle and Amber Kate**_

Rochelle is in her flat. She is putting together her

"What drink Cassie? Fruit Punch or Sunny D?" Rochelle asks

"Strawberry Sunny E is absolutely to die for." Cassie replies.

"Going for that then." Rochelle replied with a smile

"Mary? What drink should we serve?" Amber Kate asks

"How about Fruit Punch?" Mary asks

"Sure." Amber Kate replies then puts some punch into a punch bowl.

"What about snacks?" Amber Kate asks.

"Pizza. Order Hawaiian Pizza." Mary suggests

"Okay cool." She replies

_**Plot (C) - Jay**_

Jay gets a text for a unknown number:

_Unknown: Hey dudes. Wanna have some fun? Well come to Summer State Mansion. #Party-At-Mine! Be there or be a loser._

Jay looked at the message."Amber's?"

He thought for a moment then replied: _where? exactly?_

_Amber: Summer State Mansion. My Mansion dude._

_Jay: okay..._

Jay was debating on which one he should go to.

_**Sub Plot (B) - Brandon**_

Brandon walks into a stall in the bathroom.

Brandon takes his blazer. Brandon begins to snap pictures of himsel in his button up shirt and tie.

Brandon takes his belt, and dress shoes. Brandon continues to take pictures of himself.

"Time to go full frontal."

Brandon begins undress himself, making him completely naked. Brandon snaps some more pictures of himself.

_**Main Plot (A) - Rochelle and Amber Kate**_

"What snacks should I order?" Rochelle asks Cassie

"Well you can't go wrong with Pizza. Pepperoni & Cheese is always a fan fave." Cassie replies

"Okay, I'll order it" Rochelle replies then dials the number.

"Right, We are done here it looks like. Let's get ready!" Cassie replies and heads upstairs to get changed. The party was about to begin.

_**TO BE CONTINUTIED!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Season 1, Semester 1, Episode 8, 008 – Party In The USA, Part 2**_

_**Thanks for Kandee and Liam for co-writing this chapter with me**_

_**Main Plot (A) - Rochelle/Amber Kate**_

Rochelle is seen in her flat just about to start her party.

"Let these people come in." Cassie tells Rochelle and opens the front door. She gets her phone out of her bag.

Cassie: PARTY STARTED Y'ALL #Party!

"Well, That's all we can do for now." Cassie says to Rochelle.

"kk" Rochelle replies.

_**Plot (B) - Jay**_

Jay saw the text message from Cassie and writes back: Be there in a hour. And walks to Amber Kate's house. "The party animal has arrived!"

There weren't that many kids there yet but he knew there will be more soon.

"Hey There, Welcome to my party!" Amber Kate welcomes Jay.

"Glad to be here!" Jay hi-fives Amber Kate. More and more kids started to come. He bagan to think about how he could leave without Amber Kate noticing. "Good start Amber you got pizza and a good music!"

"Of course. I got Trey Songs!" Amber Kate replies satisfied.

After the party was full and Jay decided to ditch and go to Rochelle's.

"Where are you going Jay?" Amber Kate asks

"My mom text me. gtg." He happily lied.

"Aww. See you. Here take a goodie bag home!" Amber Kate goes to get a bag for him. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Jay left with the goodie bag and went to Rochelle's.

_**Plot (C) - Brandon **_

Brandon and Mary walk into the house.

"Hey, Amber Kate." Brandon greeted.

"Hey Brandon. Glad you could make it." She replies.

"Glad to be here." Brandon replied.

_**Main Plot (A) - Rochelle**_

"So we have like 4 people here...ugh" Rochelle says unhappily.

"The night has just begun." Cassie replies with a smile.

-Two Hours Later-

"Wow... Well we increased by like 10 flies here." Rochelle added.

"Well. You never know. Someone random could pop though that door now." Cassie replies then Jay runs in through the door.

_**Plot (B) - Jay**_

"Wow..." Jay said. "Soo many kids here."

"By kids you mean flies." Rochelle replies.

"Ya... kinda funny.." Jay giggled.

"I have an idea! Cassie one moment!" Rochelle tells her then runs outside quickly. She dials a number. "You're in Miami right? YES! Come to Stonewall Appartments immediately!"

"Um.. so?" Jay was almost ready to turn back until...he sees Liza.

"She is a newbie but she fits in I guess." Liza said.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"I got a text and I want to party. You?" Liza asked as more kids came.

"Same here..." Jay weakly smiled as Liza pasted him.

_**Plot (C) - Brandon **_

Brandon is on the couch and he is making out with Vebec. Their tounges thrusting inside eachohers mouths.

Vebec stops the kiss. "Aren't you gay?" Vebec asked.

"I'm just trying to see if this is here." Brandon shruged.

The two of them continued to make out. Brandon's pupils kept looking to see if Nick was here.

Plot (B) - Jay

Jay bean texting some of his friends to come over.

Liza walks over to Jay who was with his friends.

"Hey." Liza said.

"I'm gonna leave, so the two of you can talk." Jason leaves the unvomftable scene.

"Hey." Jay tries to change his voice to sound cooler then what he thought of himself. "Rad party right?"

"Right." Liza said.

"I'm gonna go over there." Liza walks way.

_**Main Plot (A) - Rochelle**_

Someone in a black car pulls up outside Rochelle's appartment. "Welcome" Rochelle says.

"Thanks for having me here Rochelle." The woman says

"You know what you need to do right?" Rochelle asks

"Of course" She replies

They walk up to her flat and everyone starres at them.

"How does Rochelle know her!" One girl asks

"I have no clue!" Another replies

They walk into the front room where Cassie & Jay are.

"Told you I had a trick up my sleave!" Rochelle tells them who are left speechless

"Wow." Jay was a bit shocked to see the woman.

"Go for it Beyonce!" Rochelle tells her and she grabs a microphone and preforms.

"How did you get Beyonce?" Cassie asks suprised.

"My brother knows people. He is a major hit himself." Rochelle replies.

"Who is he?" Cassie asks

"Well...I can't really tell you**." Rochelle replies "I couldn't have people blabbing all around school about it" Rochelle laughs.**

_**Plot (C) - Brandon**_

**Brandon is in his room on his computer.**

_**Brandon:**_

**Why didn't you come to the party?**

_**Nick:**_

**...**

_**Brandon:**_

**Answer me.**

_**Nick:**_

**...**

_**Main Plot (A) - Rochelle**_

After the party was over. Around 3 AM.

"No one can know the true me. Not until a few months have gone past. And I need my celebrity connections to be put to rest. At least I beat Amber Kate at her own game today. Let's check Twitter.

**Cassie:** Cool Party Tonight Rochelle's-Flat

Amber Kate: The party at Rochelle's was apparently Awesome. and she got some drag queen to perform. *Sarcastic Clap*

**Brandon:** Looks like I missed something good tonight. Rochelle-Party #Bummed

"Well, At least I am getting the Street Cred I need." Rochelle states then heades off to bed


	10. Chapter 9

_**Season 1, Semester 1, Episode 9, 009 – Perfect, Part 1**_

_**Thanks green367 for helping me write this!**_

_**Main Plot - Emily**_

Emily is at a photo-shoot with her boyfriend Michael. She looks at the girls at the models and notices how skinny they are.

Michael, who is shirtless and is done, taking photo, walks over to his girlfriend.

Emily gets up and hugs Michael.

Emily and Michael kiss.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." Emily said.

"It's just that all the girls here are so much skinnier then I am."

"Follow me, let me show you something." Michael says, as he grabs Emily's arm and takes her to the bathroom. The two of them are in a bathroom stall.

"Put you're index finger down your throat." Michael said.

"Okay." Emily goes over to the stool and puts her index finger down her, throat, she then pukes.

"Good job. Emily. You'll lose all that fat you got on you." Michael said.

_**Sub Plot - Alias**_

Alias is in class, sitting at her desk, turning giving uncomfortable looks to Janette, who kept winking.

"Liza." Alias whispers.

"What?" Liza replied.

"Janette, thinks where together." she wisphers.

"What, do you mean she thinks you're together?" Liza whispered.

"Last week she kissed me." Alias admitted.

"Whoa? Whoa? Whoa? She kissed you?"

Alias shakes her head yes.

_**Main Plot - Emily**_

Emily and Cassie are at a pizza place eating Pizza.

"Isn't this Pizza delouis?" Cassie asks, stuffing her mouth,

"Yeah, it is good." Emily replied.

"I-I-I have to go to the bathroom." Emily gets up out of seat, and goes into the bathroom. She goes into a stall, puts her index finger down her throat and she begins to vomit.

_**Sub Plot - Alias**_

Alias walks over to Brayan who was with his lacrosse buddies.

"You're friend, Janette, has a thing for me." Alias admits.

"I know." Brayan shrugs.

"You're not helping at all." Alias storms off.

_**Main Plot - Emily**_

"Emily you don't look ok" Eric said as a pale Emily walked down though the corridor .

"Oh uh yeah must have been that weird thing i ate" Emily lied "you know us adventurers"

"I don't think you should eat whatever you ate again" Eric said "i will take you to your brother".

As soon as they got around the corner Michael was talking to his sister Amber Kate "oh well isn't it my brothers girlfriend" Amber Kate said then turning to glare at Eric.

"Why are you with that dork" Michael laughed.

"Michael he was taking me to Evan it's not like we are kissing or anything" Emily said

"Evan, Eric eww loser fest" amber Kate said walking off.

"Your sister is annoying" Eric said

"Tell me about it" Evan said standing behind them.

"Why are you with those stuck up brats" sally said walking over with Rodger and Brandon

"Amber Kate is sadly my sister's boyfriend's sister" Evan said as the six walked off...

_**Sub Plot - Alias**_

Alias is in the greenhouse, waiting for Janette. Janette walks into the greenhouse.

"Hey." Alias said.

"Hey." Janette said. Janette tries to kiss Alias, but Alias turns around.

"Um, I need to talk to you." Alias said.

Alias sits down on the wood bench, and so does Janette.

"Look, Alias. Ever since I met you, I feel in love with you." Janette confesed.

"I am not a dike, like you. I don't like girls. I like dick." Alias shouted.

Alias walks away.

_**Main Plot - Emily**_

Evan and Emily are walking down the hallway.

"What did you eat by the way?" Evan asks.

"I ate, some Celery." Emily replies.

"Sis, are you sure you're okay?" Evan asks.

"Yes, I'm fine Evan. I'm fine." Emily storms off.

_**Sub Plot - Alias**_

The bell rings and the students rush out of class.

"Alias, may I see you for a second?" Ms. Jamerson asks.

Alias shrugs and walks over to her teacher.

"How, would you like to join the mathletes?" Ms. Jamerson asks.

"Sure." Alias replies.

_**Main Plot - Emily**_

Emily is in gemomtrey class, sitting in a desk.

"What is the square root, of 3?" Mr. Mike asked.

Emily raises her hand.

"Yes, Emily." the teacher says in a British voice.

Emily gets up but she passes out.

_**TO BE CONTINUTIED!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**SEASON 1, SEMESTER 1, EPISODE 10 - PERFECT, PART 2**

**-Main Plot (A) – Emily-**

Emily is in the hospital bed, she's been in the hospital for the past week. Evan walks into the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Evan asked.

Evan sits down on the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine; I just want to get out of here." Emily said. She was ready to go.

"Look Emily, the doctor told me that you haven't been eating." Evan said.

"Mind your own business." Emily said.

_**TWO DAYS LATER'**_

Emily walks down the hallway, and stops at her locker putting her books away. Michael walks up to her.

"I heard you went to the hospital yesterday." Michael said.

"Yeah, I did."

"You're running my image." Michael said.

"I am?" Emily said.

"Yes, you are. By being anorexic." Michael said.

"You're the one who showed me how to make myself throw up." Emily snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that." Michael said.

Michael walks away. Emily begins to cry. Emily goes into the bathroom, opens up a stall, puts her index finger in her mouth and she vomits.

**-SUB PLOT (B) – Mary -**

Macy gets out of her car and walks into the school. It was Macy first day of school and she was excited to begin her first day at Northshore High School.

Macy is the daughter and heiress to Bryce Millington, who is the founder and CEO of one of the most prominent News broadcasting stations in the country, Millington News Tonight (MNT). She is known as Daddy's Little Girl even though she isn't the nicest child in the world. Macy only wears designer clothes and sees the middle class as poverty. People back at her private high school in Ontario fear her, or admire her. But the thing that Macy is most known for is gossip, She gets all the information that she can about someone and uses it to their own downfall. You may think Macy is ruthless but there is only one person that she fears the most, and that is her boyfriend Devin Waterwood.

Her father owns MNT News Broadcast show. All through her 16 years of life, Macy had been truly lucky to have money and get everything she wants, she knows how to control someone just by the use of black mail. She has a group of best friends back home that call themselves The Pretty Committee (also from the Clique). You would think she has a picture perfect life but her boyfriend whom she's been going out with for 2 years makes her life much more complicated than it already is. Macy continues to walk into the school and sees Mary at her locker. Macy looks at Mary's clothes.

"You're shoes are ugly." Macy said.

"And you're face is ratchet." Mary said, insulting Macy.

Mary and Macy both laugh.

"I like you." Mary said.

"I like you too." Macy said.

Mary takes out her left hand.

"My name is Mary." Amber Kate said.

"My name is Macy." Macy said.

Mary grabs Macy's hand, giving eachother a handshake. The two of them let go. A guy puts his hands over Macy's shoulders.

"Hi babe." Macy said.

Macy turns around.

"Devin." Macy said.

Macy and Devin give eachother a kiss. Macy and Devin have been going out for five years and the two of them are in love.

Mary continues to look at Devin's muscular body. She thinks she has a crush.

_**-Main Plot (A) – Emily-**_

Emily and Michael walk into the lunchroom holding eachothers hand.

"Michael aren't you going to ask me if I'm doing okay?" Emily said.

"I don't care about you." Michael said.

Emily looks down at the ground.

"All I care about is you're ass and fucking you every night." Michael said.

Emily lets go of his hand and walks off.

**-SUB PLOT (B) – Mary -**

Devin is outside of his house playing street hockey. Mary looks outside her window and begins to lick her lips.

"He may be new to Northshore but he will be mine." Mary said.

**-Main Plot (A) – Emily-**

Emily is alone in a classroom crying. Eric walks into the classroom. Emily looks at Eric.

"Hey." Emily greeted. Emily looks at Eric.

"Hey" Eric greeted back.

"May I sit down?" Eric asked.

"Yes, you may."

Eric sits down next to Emily.

"I'm not happy in my relationship with Michael." Emily said.

"You're not?" Eric said.

Emily shakes her head no.

"All my life I wanted everything to be perfect, perfect boyfriend, peftect job and perfect life. But it looks like none of that is ever going to happen." Emily said.

Emily begins to cry.

"You may not have all that perfect stuff, but maybe there is a guy, who really likes you." Eric said.

"Who?" Emily asked.

Eric leans in and kisses Emily, Emily kisses back.

**A/N:** How would you guys grade the two plots, A, B, C, D or F?


	12. Chapter 12

**Written by: nicholascornish2 go check out his fanfic – Final Destination: Dead End**

**SEASON 1, SEMESTER 1, EPISODE 11, HOT FOR TEACHER, PART 1**

**-Main (A) Plot- Amber Kate-**

Amber Kate was in English class, she was nervous because she was about to recieve the results of her English test she had taken a week before, her teacher, Mr Cara, was passing out the results.

"Hey, I got a B+" said Evan

Then, Amber Kate was about to look at her test.

"An F?" she said in shock

The bell rang and the class left, except for Amber Kate, she walked over to Mr Cara.

"Hey, Mr Cara" she said

"Yes, Amber Kate?" asked Mr Cara

"Um...I don't understand, why did I get an F?" asked Amber Kate

"There were countless grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, and if you look closely, you answered half of the questions incorrectly" he said in response

"Is their anything I can do to bring my grade up?" asked Amber Kate

"Well, you can retake the test" said Mr Cara

"Ok then, I'll do that" said Amber Kate

Amber Kate left the classroom.

**-B Plot- Jay/Liza-**

Jay was sitting at the lunch table looking at Liza sitting with her friends, he hadn't even talked to her since the day they broke up. Jay saw Brandon walk past.

"Hey, Brandon, I need to ask you a favour" said Jay

Brandon sat down

"What is it?" asked Brandon

"I need you to talk to Liza for me, try to see if there is any chance of us getting back together"

"What? No" said Brandon

"Please" said Jay

Brandon hesitated to answer.

"Fine, but you owe me" said Brandon

"Thanks" said Jay

"But I'll do it later when she isn't surrounded by her friends" said Brandon

"Ok"

**-C Plot- Hunter-**

Hunter was in art class, that was his favourite subject, he was drawing in his sketch book when he saw Jennifer walk past and got distracted.

"_Seriously, you like her, she likes you, just forget about what happened and ask her out_" Hunter thought to himself.

When art class was over, Hunter went to talk to Jennifer.

"Hey Jen"

"Oh hey Hunter, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, listen, I was wondering if..." said Hunter

Hunter was starting to get nervous.

"Yeah?" asked Jennifer

"Nothing, it's not important" said Hunter before walking away

**-Main (A) Plot- Amber Kate-**

Amber Kate was packing up her things to go home when Mr Cara walked behind her.

"Hi Mr Cara" said Amber Kate

"Hello Miss O'Riley, listen, if you want to re take the test, it will have to be next Friday at lunch"

"Alright, and I promise that I'll do better this time"

"I'm sure you will" said Mr Cara

Mr Cara walked away and Amber Kate just stared at him

**-C Plot- Hunter-**

Hunter went to the Gym after school, like he always did, he was punching the sandbag when his phone rang.

"Hello" said Hunter

"Hello Hunter" said the man on the other side

"Oh, Hi Mr Christian" said Hunter

"Listen Hunter, we have a problem, the show's ratings are going down, we need ideas to bring the ratings back up, or 'See you when I see you' is cancelled" said Mr Christian

With that, Hunter dropped the phone.

**-B Plot- Jay/Liza-**

Brandon followed Liza on her way home, luckilly they lived on the same street.

"Hey Liza" said Brandon

"Hey Brandon, how are you, don't you have Lacrosse practice today?" asked Liza

"Not today, coach has the flu, anyway, I wanted to ask you something" said Brandon

"About what?"

"Jay" said Brandon

"Look, tell Jay that I have no intention of getting back together with him, I've moved on anyway, I'm seeing someone else"

"Who?" asked Brandon

"Doesn't matter, he doesn't go to our school" said Liza

"Alright, well see you later" said Brandon

"OK, Bye"

**-C Plot- Hunter-**

"Cancelled?" asked Hunter's older brother, Mason

"Yep, if they can't think of any ideas to boost the ratings then there'll be no more 'See You When I See You', and they need ideas by the end of the month" said Hunter

"How are you going to tell mom?" asked Mason

"I don't know" said Hunter

At that point, Hunter's mother, Madison, entered the house holding Hunter's little sister, Gail in her arm.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about?" asked Madison

"Mom, Hunter has something he wants to tell you" said Mason

"What is it?"

"Mom, the ratings for the show are plummeting, they need ideas to get the ratings back up or 'See You When I See You' will get cancelled"

"What? That's terrible" said Madison

"I know, unfortunately, no one has any ideas of how to boost ratings" said Hunter

**-Main (A) Plot- Amber Kate-**

Amber Kate was in her room studying, but she couldn't stop thinking about Mr Cara.

_"Ok, Focus, if you don't pass then mom and dad will kill you" Amber Kate thought to herself_

_**TO BE CONTINUIED….!**_

* * *

How would you grade each plot?

What are your favourite storylines?

What will happen next time?


	13. Chapter 13

**WRITTEN BY: ****nicholascornish2**

**SEASON 1, SEMESTER 1, EPISODE 12, HOT FOR TEACHER, PART 2**

**-Main (A) Plot- Amber Kate-**

Amber Kate was in the classroom, retaking her test, she really needed to pass this, it was important for her final grade.

"Ok Miss O'Riley, the test is over, you may stop and put your pencil down" said Mr Cara

Amber Kate put down her pencil and handed her test to Mr Cara, who started to grade it.

"Well done Miss O'Riley, you have passed the test" said Mr Cara, handing the test back to Amber Kate.

"Yes, a B+" she said

Mr Cara got up off his seat and Amber Kate gave him a hug.

"Miss O'Riley, what are you doing?" he asked

"Oh sorry" said Amber Kate before walking out of the room

**-B Plot- Jay/Liza-**

Brandon had just told Jay what had happened the previous day.

"What? She's seeing someone new?" asked Jay

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Jay" said Brandon

"This is unbelievable, who is she seeing?"

"I don't know, she said it was someone who doesn't go to Northshore" said Brandon

"Well, I'm going to find out" said Jay, before leaving

**-C Plot- Hunter-**

Hunter was in the library, thinking of ways to stop his show from getting cancelled, Jennifer walked past him and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Hunter"

"Oh, hi Jennifer"

"What you doing?" asked Jennifer

"My show's ratings aren't doing so well, I need to think of ways to get the ratings back up, or 'See you when I see you' is over" said Hunter

"Well, I think I have a few ideas" said Jennifer

"Like what?"

"Well, how about I tell you later on today?" asked Jennifer

"Um, Ok, how about my house?"

"Alright" said Jennifer

**-Main (A) Plot- Amber Kate-**

Amber Kate was drawing in a sketch book, she was drawing Mr Cara, the same man that walked up to Amber Kate.

"Hello there Miss O'Riley" he said

"Oh, Hi Mr Cara" said Amber Kate

"Now, I need to talk to you about your test"

"Oh, what is it now?"

At that point, a boy running away from a school bully accidently bumped into Amber Kate and caused her to drop the sketch book.

"Let me get that" said Mr Cara

When he was picking up the stuff Amber Kate had dropped, he noticed the sketch book, and the drawings.

"Um...Miss O'Riley, what is this?" he asked

"Well...um..." Amber Kate couldn't think of an answer.

Mr Cara just gave her back the sketch book and walked away.

**-C Plot- Hunter-**

There was a knock at Hunter's door, Hunter answered it to reveal Jennifer.

"Hi Jennifer" said Hunter

"Hey Hunter"

"Come in" said Hunter

Jennifer entered the house and sat on the couch.

"So...um...what ideas did you have for my show?" asked Hunter

"Well, you could try to advertise the show, I honestly have never seen any advertisements or commercials about it"

"Huh, you're right"

"Also, you could try to get some more popular guest stars, seriously, I doubt most people have even heard of some of them" said Jennifer

"Good point"

10 minutes later, Hunter's notebook of ideas was almost full.

"Anything else?" asked Hunter

"No, all out of ideas" said Jennifer

"Well thanks, you've been a big help"

"So, should I leave now?" asked Jennifer

"Well, you could stay if you want"

"Wow, thanks"

"Care to watch a movie?" asked Hunter

"Sure, what you got?" replied Jennifer

"Well..." said Hunter, before going over to hiis DVD collection

"War of the worlds?"

"Nah, I hate alien movies" said Jennifer

"Back to the future?"

"No thanks, time travel movies annoy me"

"Why?" asked Hunter

"There's always one loose end they forget to tie up"

"Well, what about Final Destination?"

"Great, I love that film series"

"Really? So do I, I love how some of the deaths can just come out of nowhere" said Hunter

"Me too"

Hunter put the movie into the DVD player and hit play, he sat back on the couch next to Jennifer.

**-B Plot- Jay/Liza-**

Jay walked up to Liza's house and viciously knocked on the door.

"LIZA"

Liza opened the door.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" asked Liza

"I want to know who you're dating, I'm not leaving until you tell me" said Jay

Liza smelled something wierd and noticed it was Jay's breath.

"Jay, are you drunk?"

"Probably" said Jay

"Look, it doesn't matter who I'm dating, I've moved on and I'm happy with him" said Liza

"Just tell me, if it doesn't matter then you shouldn't have to keep him a secret" said Jay

A guy walked up from behind Jay.

"Jay, meet Tristan" said Liza

Jay turned around to see a rather tall guy with blonde hair with white streaks.

"Hello there" said Jay

"Liza, who's this?" asked Tristan

"This is Jay, my ex-boyfriend" said Liza

"I may be your ex-boyfriend but I still have feelings for you" said Jay

"Wait, what?" asked Tristan

Jay couldn't remember what had happened.

**-C Plot- Hunter-**

Hunter and Jennifer were still watching Final Destination, Jennifer was pretending to be scared to humour Hunter.

"God I love this movie" said Hunter

"Me too, it is quite scary" said Jennifer

"The first one is not scary"

"Is their anything that scares you?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, everyone's scared of something, in truth, I'm scared of dogs" said Hunter

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want to say why"

Later on, Hunter and Jennifer had fallen asleep, they had actually fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago

At that moment, Hunter's mother and 2, 19 year old boys entered the house carrying plastic bags.

"Little man, wake up, we got the groceries" said Hunter's brother, Mason

Hunter and Jennifer both woke up.

"Woah, Rory, who's this?" asked Hunter's mother

"Rory?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, that's my real first name, Hunter is just a nickname"

"I asked you a question" said Hunter's mother

"Oh right, guys, this is Jennifer, a friend of mine from school, Jennifer, these are my mom and my 2 brothers, Mason and Kevin" said Hunter

"Which is which?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know, it gets confusing since they're twins"

"Well, I think I should get home" said Jennifer

Jennifer left and Mason walked up to Hunter.

"Wow, she's hot, is she your girlfriend?"

"Um...no, I mean, I like her that way and we've went on one date before, but it didn't end well"

"Well, don't let her go, she seems like a great girl" said Mason

"_Yeah...yeah, she is_" Hunter thought to himself

**-B Plot- Jay/Liza-**

Jay was eating lunch the next day, he couldn't remember what had happened last night. Liza walked up to him.

"Hey Jay"

"Hey Liza, how are things with you and Tristan?" asked Jay

"We broke up" said Liza

"Why?"

"Well, las night, after you arrived last night, Tristan got a bit jealous and knocked you out, I realised that he is just a bad tempered brute so I broke up with him and took you home"

"Well thanks for that" said Jay

Liza got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome"

**-C Plot- Hunter-**

Hunter walked up to Jennifer a her locker.

"Hey Jennifer" said Hunter

"Hey...Rory" said Jennifer, letting out a little giggle.

"Look, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out some time"

"I thought that after last time, we agreed to just be friends" said Jennifer

"Yeah, but, the phrase is 3 strikes and you're out, not 1, so what do you say?" asked Hunter

"I would love to" said Jennifer

"Great" said Hunter, before walking to history class

**-A Plot- Amber Kate-**

Class had just finished, everyone left but Mr Class had asked Amber Kate to stay behind.

"Look Miss O'Riley, I want to talk to you about thoe drawings from yesterday"

"Look, I'm sorry Mr Cara"

"It's alright, but you have to understand that I'm a married man, you need to find someone your own age"

"I understand" said Amber Kate

"Alright, you may leave"

Amber Kate picked up her things and left the classroom

What is your favourite storyline?

How would you grade each plot?

What will happen next time?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Season 1, Episode 13, Semester 1 – "Scream for Help, Part 1"**_

_**Main Plot – (A) – Sally**_

Sally was at her locker getting ready to go to Biology. When all of sudden Rodger walks up to Sally.

"Sally, how would you like to go see Aerosmith in concert tomorrow night?" Rodger asked.

"I would like to but I can't." Sally said.

"You can't why?" Rodger asked.

"I have to go meet my fathers new girlfriend." Sally said.

"That's too bad, I was really hoping we would go." Rodger said.

Sally shuts her locker.

"I have an idea, why don't we go?" Sally said.

"But you have to go to court." Rodger said.

"Screw court." Sally said.

Sally smiles.

**-THEME SONG BEGINS-**

_The opening starts on the Northshore sign that says Go Sharks Go! The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Mitchell taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name Mitchell Trek fades in. Mitchell looks in amazement. His name fades out and he hands the video camera to Alias. The name Alias Peeta fades in. Alias looks at the monitor on the video camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around. The camera now takes on the view of Alias' camera. It pans to the right and shows Jenifer sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name Jenifer Smith fades in. Jenifer looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. Her name then fades out._

_The camera pans to the right where we see Mark carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name Mark Harvard fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Vebec sitting in the town car about to get out. The name Vebec Vince fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Dynamis, who is blind. Dynamis takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name Dynamis Red fades in on the upper left. Vebec's name fades out. Dynamis smiles into the camera. His name fades out._

_The camera then pans to the right. We see Evan giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name Evan Treeson comes in on the right. Mary then pushes Evan out of the way and his name goes off on the right. The name Mary Evergreen comes in on the left. Mary smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Liza walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Liza Oaks fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Jay and Brayan sitting at the computers. The name Jay Wolfe fades in on the lower left below Brayan and the name Brayan Peeta fades in on the upper right below Jay. They both look at Liza and Jay smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Brandon, Rochelle and Amber Kate at power squad practice. The name Brandon Baxter fades in on the lower left below Brandon. The name Rochelle Karakashi fades in on the upper right below Rochelle. The name Amber Kate fades in on the upper right below Amber Kate. The trio claps and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera._

_Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Hunter playing his guitar in the music room. The name Hunter Blakesfield comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Lyle sitting with his back to camera. The name Lyle Amotto fades in above Hunter's name. His name fades out. Lyle turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Jason walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name Jason Oaks fades. Kyle comes in off camera and grabs Jason's hat off his head. Jason's name fades out and Kyle walks off camera. Macy comes in on the other side. The name Macy Millington fades in on the lower right below Macy and Jason Oaks fades in on the upper right below Kyle Denim. They both laugh and bump fists. Devon comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Devon Waterwood fades in on the top below Devon and Macy's and Kyle's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right._

_The camera then pans to the right. We see Janette in the locker room putting a towel behind her neck. The name Janette Rollet fades in on the upper left below her. She smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on her and lands over her face. Janelle comes in. The name Janelle fades in on the lower right below Janette and Janelle's name fades out. Janelle looks into the camera flexing her arms. Janette takes the towel off her head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Janelle's name then fades out._

_Rodger is seen coming out the front door of the school. The name Rodger Raging fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Thunder running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Thunder fades in. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Sally in front of the school. The name Sally Parker fades in. She takes a picture with her phone pointed at the camera. She puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Battle Challenge High School logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen._

_**-THEME SONG ENDS-**_

_**Main Plot – (A) – Sally**_

Later that night Sally and Rodger where at the Aerosmith concert. The both of them where wearing coats do to the cold October weather.

"Will you're dad be mad?" Rodger asked.

"Nope." Sally shrugged.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ever since my parents' divorce I've been able to do whatever I want and I will continue to do whatever I want until they get back together." Sally said.

_**Sub Plot – (B) – Vebec**_

Vebec was at home in a meeting with her therapist.

"Okay, where about done here." Mrs. Jones said.

"Thank you. I had a really good session today." Vebec said.

Vebec smiles.

"Before you go Vebec, how would you like to join mentoring program?" Ms. Jones said.

"A mentoring program?" Vebec asked.

"Yeah a mentoring program for death students." Mrs. Jones said.

Vebec shrugs.

"Okay, I would love to join."

"Good." Mrs. Jones said.

_**Sub Plot – (C) – Emily**_

Emily is at her locker getting her books. Eric walks up to Emily.

"Emily, I love you." Eric said.

"And I don't love you." Emily said.

"What?"

"I love Michael." Emily slams her locker and storms off.

_**Main Plot – (A) – Sally**_

Sally is in Geometry Class, sitting her desk. Sally phone rings. Sally answers the phone.

"Hey girl!" Sally said.

The class including the teacher, Mr. Anderson look at Sally.

"Mrs. Parks give me the phone." Mr. Anderson said.

"I don't have to give you shit." Sally said.

"Mrs. Parks give me the phone."

Sally pulls her the middle finger.

"Sally Parker, to the principal office now." Sally said.

Sally rolls her eyes.

_**Sub Plot – (B) – Vebec**_

Vebec is walking down the hallway and sees Janette drinking from the water fountain.

"Janette, I need your help."

Janette stops drinking from the water fountain.

"What is it?" Janette asked.

"My therapist thinks I should join a mentoring program for death kids." Vebec said.

"Join it…it will help you, you know get you're mind off of taking those pills." Janette said.

Vebec shrugs.

"Alright, I'll join."

_**Sub Plot – (C) – Emily**_

Emily is in class sitting in her desk, Eric was sitting behind her.

"Emily, dump Eric." Eric whispered.

"Leave me the hell alone." Emily shouted.

"Mrs. Treeson is everything okay?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yes, everything is okay." Emily said.

_**Main Plot – (A) – Sally**_

Sally is in principal Josh's office and her mom and dad are there.

"Sally Marie Parker, you're behavior lately has been totally inappropriate." Mrs. Parker said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up." Sally said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Parker asked, astonished that her daughter would say something like that.

Sally reaches into her backpack and pulls out a water bottle. Sally opens the waterbottle up and flings it at the principle.

"No one tells me what to do." Sally said.

Sally storms off.

_**Sub Plot – (B) – Vebec**_

Vebec is outside at café sitting down.

Dynamis walks up to her.

"Hi, my name is Vebec." Vebec signed.

"Hi" Dynamis signed back.

_**Main Plot – (A) – Sally**_

Sally was walking in an alley.

A man who was in his mid to late 40s walked up to her.

"Hi little lady." The man said.

"Hey." Sally began to slowly walk back.

"How would you like to have some fun?" The man countined.

"I'm just going to go back to school." The man said.

The man runs up to Sally and grabs her by the arms and pushes her to the wall. Sally tries to kick and she begins to scream but none of it works.

Sally begins crying.

"Hush little baby don't you cry…" The man said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**SEASON 1, SEMESTER 1, EPISODE 15, BIRTHDAY SEX, PART 1**

**WRITTEN BY NICHOLAScORNISH**

* * *

**-SUB PLOT (D): Sally-**

**Sally is walking down the hallway and Rodger touches her shoulder.**

**'Sally, whats wrong?" Rodger asked.**

**Sally runs away crying.**

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

four months, Hunter and Jennifer went out on their date, it went great and Hunter had asked Jennifer to be his girlfriend the day after and she said yes.

The 2 of them were having lunch together, Hunter had been a little down the past couple of days since 'See you when I see you' had been cancelled.

"Hunter, I know that your show was cancelled, but cheer up, hey, your birthday is in a couple of days" said Jennifer, trying to cheer Hunter up.

"Yeah, you're right, anyways, there's a chance that I might be getting a part in a new action movie" said Hunter

"That's great, when will you know if you got the part?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know, I should find out by the end of the month"

At that point, Jay came up to sit with Hunter and Jennifer

"Hey Jay" said Hunter

"Hey Hunter, Hey Jennifer" said Jay

Jennifer waved hello to Jay.

"Hey, Hunter, lacrosse practice has been moved to wednesdays" said Jay

"Alright, thanks for letting me know" said Hunter

The trio sat at the table and finished their lunch.

**-OPENING CREDITS-**

_The opening starts on the Northshore sign that says Go Sharks Go! The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Mitchell taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name Mitchell Trek fades in. Mitchell looks in amazement. His name fades out and he hands the video camera to Alias. The name Alias Peeta fades in. Alias looks at the monitor on the video camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around. The camera now takes on the view of Alias' camera. It pans to the right and shows Jenifer sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name Jenifer Smith fades in. Jenifer looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. Her name then fades out._  
_The camera pans to the right where we see Mark carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name Mark Harvard fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Vebec sitting in the town car about to get out. The name Vebec Vince fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Dynamis, who is blind. Dynamis takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name Dynamis Red fades in on the upper left. Vebec's name fades out. Dynamis smiles into the camera. His name fades out._  
_The camera then pans to the right. We see Evan giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name Evan Treeson comes in on the right. Mary then pushes Evan out of the way and his name goes off on the right. The name Mary Evergreen comes in on the left. Mary smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Liza walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Liza Oaks fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Jay and Brayan sitting at the computers. The name Jay Wolfe fades in on the lower left below Brayan and the name Brayan Peeta fades in on the upper right below Jay. They both look at Liza and Jay smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Brandon, Rochelle and Amber Kate at power squad practice. The name Brandon Baxter fades in on the lower left below Brandon. The name Rochelle Karakashi fades in on the upper right below Rochelle. The name Amber Kate fades in on the upper right below Amber Kate. The trio claps and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera._  
_Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Hunter playing his guitar in the music room. The name Hunter Blakesfield comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Lyle sitting with his back to camera. The name Lyle Amotto fades in above Hunter's name. His name fades out. Lyle turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Jason walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name Jason Oaks fades. Kyle comes in off camera and grabs Jason's hat off his head. Jason's name fades out and Kyle walks off camera. Macy comes in on the other side. The name Macy Millington fades in on the lower right below Macy and Jason Oaks fades in on the upper right below Kyle Denim. They both laugh and bump fists. Devon comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Devon Waterwood fades in on the top below Devon and Macy's and Kyle's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right._  
_The camera then pans to the right. We see Janette in the locker room putting a towel behind her neck. The name Janette Rollet fades in on the upper left below her. She smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on her and lands over her face. Janelle comes in. The name Janelle fades in on the lower right below Janette and Janelle's name fades out. Janelle looks into the camera flexing her arms. Janette takes the towel off her head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Janelle's name then fades out._  
_Rodger is seen coming out the front door of the school. The name Rodger Raging fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Thunder running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Thunder fades in. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Sally in front of the school. The name Sally Parker fades in. She takes a picture with her phone pointed at the camera. She puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Battle Challenge High School logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen._

**-B Plot- Macy/Devin-**

Macy and Devin were outside the school talking.

"So, what do you wanna do on friday?" asked Macy

"How about the movies?" replied Devin

"I don't know, I saw the trailers and I read the reviews, it just doesn't seem like..." Macy didn't finish her sentence because she noticed Devin staring at another girl.

"DEVIN"

"Woah, what?"

"You were just staring at that girl"

"No I wasn't" defended Devin

"Then what were you doing?" asked Macy

"Well...I...um...OK, I was staring at that girl, so what?" asked Devin

"So what? You've got to be kidding me" said Macy

"You're right, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise" said Devin

"Alright"

"Ok, so...movies this friday?"

"Sure" said Macy

Devin gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

**-C Plot- Evan-**

Evan was walking towards his next class, when he was pushed down by a school bully.

"Pipsqueak"

"Jerk" said Evan

Rodger walked up to Evan and helped him up.

"Thanks Rodger" said Evan

"No problem, hey what happened?"

"Stupid Harris, he's been making fun of me ever since I came here, all because I'm short"

"That's discrimination"

"I know, one time, he was doing a stand up comedy act here at the school, he said "If there are any midgets here who are easily offended then raise your hand" and when I rose my hand he said "Higher, higher", I swear he's an ass" said Evan

"Why don't you prove to him that it doesn't matter how tall you are?" asked Rodger

"Yeah right, I can't think of a way how" said Evan

Evan kept walking through the hallways when he saw a sign up sheet for the basketball team.

"I jut thought of a way how"

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

It was after school, Jennifer was at home talking to her cousin, Carrie.

"And that's the plan" said Jennifer

"Seems like a good one, you're actually going to throw Hunter a surprise birthday party?" asked Carrie

"Yes, he's going to love it, all I have to do is think of a way to keep Hunter away from his house until the party"

"Why don't you take him on a date? He is your boyfriend"

"Good point"

"Well, I gotta go, see you later" said Carrie

"Alright" said Jennifer

Carrie left and Jennifer got her laptop, she turned on web-chat to talk to Hunter.

"_Hey babe_" said Hunter

"Hey Hunter, what you doing?" asked Jennifer

"_Not much, just staying at home_"

"Well, what are you doing next saturday?"

"_Well it's my birthday that day so...nothing_"

"Change that, care to go to the movies, I heard this great new action movie just got released"

"_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Jen_"

"Ok Hunter"

Jennifer turned off web chat, changed into her sleepwear and went to sleep.

**-C Plot- Evan-**

Evan was in the park the next day practicing basketball, Rodger noticed this when he was walking past and went to talk to him.

"Hey Evan, what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing Basketball so I can join the team and Harris will leave me alone"

"Are you sure?" asked Rodger

"You saying I can't do it?"

"No, it's just that...I got nothing"

"Look, people think that you need height in basketball, if I join the team and prove them wrong then Harris will have to leave me alone"

"That's a good idea, but do you even know how to play basketball?" asked Rodger

"...no"

"Then let me help you"

"Really? Thanks Rodger"

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

Later on, Jennifer was web chatting with Carrie about Hunter's birthday.

"So, remember the plan?" asked Jennifer

"_Yeah, you know, this is a really sweet thing that you're doing for Hunter_" said Carrie

"Yeah, I hope he appreciates it"

"_He will, hey, can I ask a question?_"

"Sure"

"_What was it like when you and Hunter shared your first kiss?_"

"Actually, we haven't had our first kiss yet"

"_Seriously? Well you gotta kiss him soon_"

"I know, but I can't think of the right moment"

"_OK, well I gotta go, my battery's almost dead_"

**-B Plot- Macy/Devin-**

Macy and Devin were at the movies, they were enjoying themselves, Macy thought the movie would be terrible, but she was really enjoying it.

The manager entered the theatre because 2 people were making too much noise, Devin saw her and noticed she was quite cute. Macy looked up at him and noticed he was staring at her.

"Devin, you're staring at another girl again" whispered Macy

"What? No I am not" said Devin in an attempt to defend himself

"Yes you were, you said you weren't going to stare at any other girls again, you know what? I'm out of here"

Macy stood up and walked out of the theatre, she called her parents to pick her up.

**-C Plot- Evan-**

"Well done Evan" said Rodger

Evan was doing surprisingly well, he hadn't missed any baskets so far.

"Thanks, you think that I'm ready to be on the basketball team?" asked Evan

"Definately, you are going to prove Harris wrong"

Rodger's phone rang.

"Who is it?" asked Evan

"It's Sally, she sent me a text"

Rodger reads the text.

"I gotta go Evan, see you later"

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

Jennifer knocked on Hunter's door the next day.

"Hey Jen" said Hunter

"Hey Hunter, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Hunter grabbed his house keys and left for the movies with Jennifer

**-B Plot- Macy/Devin-**

Devin walked up to Macy's house with flowers in hand and knocked on the door. Macy answered it.

"Hey" said Devin

"Hey"

"These are for you"

Devin handed Macy the flowers.

"Thanks, what do you want?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?"

"You were staring at other girls..."

"I'm a guy" Devin interrupted

"...right infront of me" Macy continued

"I said I'm sorry, Macy, I really care about you, you're the one that I want to be with"

"Really?" asked Macy

"Yes, and I'll prove it" said Devin

"How?" asked Macy

"Anything you want to do, anything at all, we'll do it together"

Macy thought for a second then get a grin on her face

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

"That was fun" said Hunter

"I know, I never would have thought that I would have seen Ross Anthony and Glenn Barkway* in the same movie" said Jennifer

"Hey, you wanna come in for a bit?" asked Hunter

Hunter opened the door, all his friends from school jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE'

"Jennifer, did you decide to throw me a surprise party for my birthday?"

"Yes I did, now I say have fun"

Later on, everyone was dancing to the song Radio Hardcore

Hunter walked out into the back yard. Jennifer saw him and went to talk to him.

"Hey, Hunter, what's the matter? Aren't you having fun?" she asked

"Yeah, of course I am, you threw me the greatest birthday party I've ever had, no girl has ever done that for me before...thank you"

"You're welcome"

Hunter placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss, when their lips met, Jennifer put her arms around Hunter's neck to deepen it. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds before they broke away.

"Wow" said Jennifer

"You think we should go back in?" asked Hunter

"Yeah"

Later on, Hunter was looking at his birthday presents and he found a big box from Jennifer, he opened it to reveal...

"A guitar? It's just what I wanted" said Hunter

"You're welcome" said Jennifer

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I just knew, of course the music magazine you were reading gave me a bit of a clue" said Jennifer

"Thanks, you really are a great girlfriend" said Hunter

"Actually, I got you 2 presents, I'll give you the second one later"

An hour later, the party ended and everyone went home, except Jennifer, she asked Hunter if she could stay over for the night because her house was getting fumigated (She was lying) and Hunter said yes. Later on, Jennifer had gotten changed into her sleepwear and got into bed in the guest room.

**-B Plot- Macy/Devin-**

"Horseback riding?" asked Devin

"Yes, I've never done it before and I wanna try" said Macy

"Alright, if you want to go horse back riding then we can try it" said Devin

"Good, now shouldn't you get back home?"

"You're right, I'll see you then Macy"

"See you Devin"

Devin walked away and Macy smiled

-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/ Jennifer-

Hunter had woken up late at night to get a glass of water, when he went back upstairs, he was surprised to see Jennifer in his bed.

"Jennifer? What are you doing?" asked Hunter

Jennifer was a bit distracted looking at Hunter, he didn't wear shirts to bed so she could see his bare six pack and chest, along with a chest tattoo that he had.

"Jennifer" said Hunter

"Sorry, got distracted, anyway, I said that I was giving you 2 presents, right?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah"

"And I've only gave you one, this is your second birthday present"

"What?" asked Hunter

Jennifer got off the bed and pulled Hunter towards it. She planted a kiss on him and they both fell on the bed, still kissing.

"Wait, are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Hunter

"Yes, I'm sure"

"But what if you get..."

Hunter couldn't finish his sentence since Jennifer cut him off.

"I've been on birth control ever since I broke up with my first boyfriend"

"How many boyfriends have you had before me?"

"Just 2"

Jennifer went back to making out with Hunter and they spent the night together.

**To be continued...**

* * *

What do you think?

How would you grade?

What's your favourite storyline?

What will happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

**SEASON 1, SEMESTER 2, EPISODE 16, BIRTHDAY SEX, PART 2**

**Written by Nicohloas Cornish**

* * *

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

The morning after Hunter's birthday, Jennifer woke up and noticed she wasn't lying on a normal mattress, she looked up to the head of the bed and saw Hunter sleeping, she smiled and tried to wake him up.

"Huh? Oh, morning Jen" said Hunter

"Morning Hunter, you sleep well?"

"Yeah, definately"

"I have to admit, last night was amazing"

"Yeah, it was"

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" asked Jennifer

"Of course" replied Hunter

"Why do you have that chest tattoo?"

"Oh, I was a fan of the cartoon 'Stoked' and my favourite character was Reef, he had a chest tattoo just like mine" explained Hunter

"I loved that cartoon too, my favourite character was Fin"

"Woah"

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Jennifer

"Well we have 3 choices: 1. Get out of bed and start the day as usual. 2. Go back to sleep. or 3. Stay awake in bed and just cuddle up for a bit" said Hunter

"I choose option 3" said Jennifer

Hunter lay back down on the bed, Jennifer cuddled up to him and Hunter put his arms around her, they stayed that way for at least an hour.

**-OPENING CREDITS-**

_The opening starts on the Northshore sign that says Go Sharks Go! The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Peter taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name Mitchell Trek fades in. Mitchell looks in amazement. His name fades out and he hands the video camera to Alias. The name Alias Peeta fades in. Alias looks at the monitor on the video camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around. The camera now takes on the view of Alias' camera. It pans to the right and shows Jenifer sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name Jenifer Smith fades in. Jenifer looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. Her name then fades out._  
_The camera pans to the right where we see Mark carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name Mark Harvard fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Vebec sitting in the town car about to get out. The name Vebec Vince fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Dynamis, who is blind. Dynamis takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name Dynamis Red fades in on the upper left. Vebec's name fades out. Dynamis smiles into the camera. His name fades out._  
_The camera then pans to the right. We see Evan giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name Evan Treeson comes in on the right. Mary then pushes Evan out of the way and his name goes off on the right. The name Mary Evergreen comes in on the left. Mary smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Liza walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Liza Oaks fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Jay and Brayan sitting at the computers. The name Jay Wolfe fades in on the lower left below Brayan and the name Brayan Peeta fades in on the upper right below Jay. They both look at Liza and Jay smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Brandon, Rochelle and Amber Kate at power squad practice. The name Brandon Baxter fades in on the lower left below Brandon. The name Rochelle Karakashi fades in on the upper right below Rochelle. The name Amber Kate fades in on the upper right below Amber Kate. The trio claps and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera._  
_Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Hunter playing his guitar in the music room. The name Hunter Blakesfield comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Lyle sitting with his back to camera. The name Lyle Amotto fades in above Hunter's name. His name fades out. Lyle turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Jason walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name Jason Oaks fades. Kyle comes in off camera and grabs Jason's hat off his head. Jason's name fades out and Kyle walks off camera. Macy comes in on the other side. The name Macy Millington fades in on the lower right below Macy and Jason Oaks fades in on the upper right below Kyle Denim. They both laugh and bump fists. Devon comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Devon Waterwood fades in on the top below Devon and Macy's and Kyle's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right._  
_The camera then pans to the right. We see Janette in the locker room putting a towel behind her neck. The name Janette Rollet fades in on the upper left below her. She smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on her and lands over her face. Janelle comes in. The name Janelle fades in on the lower right below Janette and Janelle's name fades out. Janelle looks into the camera flexing her arms. Janette takes the towel off her head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Janelle's name then fades out._  
_Rodger is seen coming out the front door of the school. The name Rodger Raging fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Thunder running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Thunder fades in. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Sally in front of the school. The name Sally Parker fades in. She takes a picture with her phone pointed at the camera. She puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Battle Challenge High School logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen._

**-B Plot- Macy/Devin-**

Macy and Devin were in a car driving over to the place to go horseback riding.

"You excited?" asked Macy

"Yeah, I am" said Devin

The car arrived at the place, Macy and Devin left the car.

"Have fun you two" said Macy's mother

"We will" said Macy and Devin simultaniously

**-C Plot- Evan-**

Evan was in his house, he was watching Basketball on his TV, it was the Chicago Bulls against the New York Knicks, the Knicks were winning 5-3.

Emily walked through the room.

"Hey Emily, what are you doing?" asked Evan

"Hey Evan, what are YOU doing?

"I asked you first" said Evan

"I'm going to the park for a bit, now answer my question"

"I'm going to try to join the basketball team so that I can prove that it doesn't matter that I'm not tall, right now, I'm trying to learn as much about the rules as I can"

"Alright, see you later" said Emily, before leaving

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

It had been 2 weeks since Hunter's birthday, they were in the dining hall at the school, Hunter's long time rival, Mark Harvard, walked past.

"Blakesfield!"

"Harvard!"

"So Blakesfield, how's that TV show of yours? Oh wait, it got cancelled" said Mark

"Hey, at least I was able to get on a TV show and I may be getting a spot in a new action movie"

"Yeah, might, there's no guaruntee of you getting it, actually, you have a higher chance of not getting it"

"Would you two please stop fighting?" asked Jennifer, she was smart to do that, last time Hunter and Mark got into a fight, a teacher went to hospital.

"Alright Jen" said Hunter, he leaned back in his seat and put his arm around Jennifer. Mark left.

"I still can't believe you two still don't like eachother"

"Jen, let me tell you something, there is no chance in hell of me and Mark ever getting along"

"Well can you at least learn to hate eachother in silence?" asked Jennifer

"Fine, I'll try"

"Good"

Jennifer placed her hand on her stomach.

"You OK?" asked Hunter

"Yeah, just a small stomach ache" said Jennifer

"Aright, well, I gotta go, see you later" said Hunter

"Ok, see you"

Hunter walked away, he went to put some stuff in his locker when he saw his friend, Lyle.

"Hey Hunter" said Lyle

"Hey Lyle, how are things with you and Janelle?" asked Hunter

"Things are good, what about you? Any special ladies?" asked Lyle

"Yeah actually, I'm dating Jennifer Smith"

"Really? She's a nice girl" said Lyle

"I know, she's great, I've never liked a girl this much before" said Hunter

"Hey, I gotta go, see you later" said Lyle

"Alright"

Hunter gave Lyle a high five and Lyle left.

**-C Plot- Evan-**

"Ok, next person to tryout for the basketball team is...Evan Treeson...Wait, Evan Treeson?" asked the basketball coach

"Yeah, I'm trying to prove that height doesn't matter" said Evan

"Alright then, show me what you got"

**-B Plot- Macy/Devin-**

Macy and Devin were outside the school.

"Horseback riding was fun" said Devin

"Yeah, I'm glad that you enjoyed it"

"Yeah, so what do you wanna do after school?" asked Devin

"How about this?" asked Macy before pulling Devin in for a kiss.

**-C Plot- Evan-**

The next day, Evan was trying to find out who had been accepted for the basketball team.

He found a flyer in the hallway, it said that only 5 people got accepted to join:

1. Declan Hebner

2. Luke Anderson

3. Garrett Wezly

4. Brent Tyrant

5. Evan Treeson

"I did it? I DID IT!" said Evan, he was happy that he had been accepted for the basketball team.

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

After school, after Hunter's daily gym visit, Hunter and Jennifer were at Hunter's house, they were in his bedroom watching a box set of Hunter's show.

"I still remember the fist time I ever entered that studio" said Hunter

"Really? You had to have been 7 years old" said Jennifer

"I was, I was ready to start the show and I was excited to begin with the show that brought many laughs all across New York, for 11 years I never thought of the chances of the show being cancelled, but I guess people these days aren't as interested"

"Well I know that it has to be hard for you"

"I know, this was the most fun thing I ever did in my life...now it's over" said Hunter

"Well, I'm sure that something will turn up" said Jennifer

"Thanks"

Hunter kissed Jennifer on the forehead and they continued watching the boxset. Jennifer put her hand on her stomach.

"You OK?" asked Hunter

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Jennifer

**-B Plot- Devin/Macy-**

Macy and Devin were at the local amusement park, Devin was in the middle of a shooting game.

"BULLSEYE" said Devin when he won.

"Well done Devin"

The guy incharge of the booth handed Devin a stuffed dolphin which he gave to Macy

"Thanks" said Macy

"No problem"

**-Main (A) Plot- Hunter/Jennifer-**

Hunter and Jennifer had finished watching the boxset and were now just cuddling up.

"Well, now that we've seen them, what do you want to do?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know?" said Hunter

"Well, why don't we just stay here for a while?"

"Alright" said Hunter

The 2 cuddled up and fell asleep until Jennifer had to go home later that night.

At Jennifer's house, she went to her bedroom, she grabbed something out of a box, she placed the box down and left the room, on the front of the box, it read 'Pregnancy Test'

* * *

How would you grade each plot?

What are your favourite storylines?

What will happen next time?


End file.
